High in a Tall Tower
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: Rapunzel AU. Alec grew up in a tall tower and under the over protection from his father, Valentine. But a few days before his 21st birthday, he meets a young and handsome intruder named Magnus. Alec convinces Magnus take him to see the lanterns that are sent up every year on his birthday. But on their journey, they'll learn more about each other, their past and maybe fall in love.
1. Once Upon A Time

_**Here's a beautiful Malec AU that I thought about after spending hour and hours on Archive For Our Own. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom so far away, there was a king and queen. King Robert and his wife Queen Maryse Lightwood ruled the kingdom of Idris with a kind heart. They had been together for years and they finally decided it was time to have a child. They had eventually, after years of trying and failing, gotten Maryse pregnant with a child. The two monarchs couldn't be happier that they would soon have a child to raise and love. The kingdome rejoiced with celebration and happiness once they heard their king and queen was expecting a child. Things couldn't seem happier in Idris.

But, after four months into her pregnancy, Maryse had gotten sick and was in danger of dying. Robert tried to tell himself that it just one of those pregnancy sicknesses, but he was wrong. Their court physician, Catarina Loss, told the king that she and the baby might die if a cure or treatment isn't found. She couldn't even think without feeling pain throughout her body. King Robert was so desperate to safe her life, that he ordered his men, the kingdom guards and soldiers known as the shadowhunters, to find anything or anyone that could save his pregnant wife and unborn child.

The shadowhunters searched far and wide, for anything to safe their queen and unborn prince or princess. While searching, they met a man in the woods. He was young and handsome and wore the finest white clothing with gold. Presuming and hoping that this young, handsome and glowing young man could help the queen, the shadowhunters took the young man back to the palace. Not knowing the story of this man. There was a history that came with the handsome, young, golden man. See, there was another man, who called himself Valentine Morgenstern, had used the presence of this man to keep him young forever. He held this golden man as his captive and was very, very possesive of him. Until he was rescued by the shadowhunters.

So when he found out that his source of youth was taken by the shadowhunters to the palace, he stalked the king and queen to see what happened to his golden hostage. The shadowhunters brought the man to King Robert, who revealed himself to be an angel Raziel, that grants a wish to anyone. And Raziel, grateful to be free from his captor, offers the king one wish for free. King Robert wishes for his wife and child to be healthy again. Raziel grants his wish and then leaves the palace and the kingdom of Idris. Robert than learns that to grant the wish, he and his wife were given angel blood, something rare in humans but powerful for healing and strength. A week after the wish, Queen Maryse made a full recovery. And so did the un-born child. The queen's pregnancy went as planned and soon, she gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy. They named him Prince Alexander, after one of the angels they believed in. Alec was handsome and bubbly, and the magic from Raziel's wish gave him angel blood as well and powerful strength for when the time was right. The king and queen of Idris were so happy with their first born child and the whole kingdom rejoiced in happiness and celebration.

But, of course, their happiness couldn't last. Valentine was so angered that his only source of youth as in a child. And not any child. The prince of Idris. But, believing that by being around the magic and angel blood would keep him young, Valentine broke into the palace and kidnapped the baby prince. Baby Alexander started crying as soon as he was in the arms of the kidnapper, waking up his parents and even some of the shadowhunters. But they were too late by the time they arrived in his nursery. Valentine had run away with the prince right out the window. The queen broke down crying at the sight of the fallen crib. King Robert ordered all of his shadowhunters to search out and find his son... but none of them could. Even the ones with magic for tracking couldn't find the prince. He was gone forever. But the king and queen were devastated that they had lost their first child. Maryse cried every night from the nightmares she had and Robert barely got enough sleep as it is.

But they didn't lose hope. They knew that he was alive. They knew that one day, he would escape whoever had captured him or find his way home from wherever he was hiding and they would be reunited. But to make sure that their son knew they were looking and that they care, they shot up lanterns into the night sky every year on the day he was kidnapped. The lanterns had their family crest, the angelic power rune from their gift of angel blood, and they hoped that the prince would see it and recognize it. It was a tradition that they've been doing for years and never stopped doing it because they loved and missed their lost prince dearly.

But Valentine kept young prince Alexander away from the palace. He hid him deep in the woods, in a tall and spacious tower that was hidden by the trees and the mountains. And that's where Alexander grew up. He grew up, believing that Valentine was his father and that the outside world was out to get him. He also decided to go by Alec because his name seemed too long. But, Alec always saw the lanterns on the day he was kidnapped, which Valentine said it was his birthday, and he wished. He wished so hard, every year, for his birthday, that he could leave his tower of safety and protection, and see the lanterns. One day. One day soon. Alec Morgenstern would see would see them. See the lights.

* * *

 _21 years later..._

Alec grew up in that tower. He never left, and he followed Valentine's rules and requests. Alec always polished his father's seraph blades, made his father tea and cooked his meals with anything he brought back from his long journeys outside the tower. In return, Valentine loved him as a son, because Alec believed that he was Valentine's son. Valentine would also bring him paints and canvases, arrows to practice his archery and fine clothes and cloaks.

Alec had a nice childhood, despite growing up in a tower. Alec loved how everything was, expect his longing urge to see the outside world. So Alec sat in his bedroom, looking out the only window in the entire tower. There was a huge vast scene of beautiful green trees and bushes and you could see an ocean from there. Alec wished that he could see an ocean or even swim in it. But he knew that Valentine would lose his trust with his father if he left the tower. So Alec just sat by his window and painted the vast and beautiful scenery that was the forest that his tower was located. As he moved his brush on the formerly white parchment, he started to hum a song to himself.

Alec had never heard popular folk songs or villager music. In fact, he could sometimes write his own songs when he was bored. But he most often burned them, thinking that they were terrible.

"Alec!" a voice he knew all too well called down from below. Alec stopped humming, put his canvas and paints down and looked down his window. His father was there of course. Dressed in his signature dark cabernet cloak and holding a huge light colored basket. Alec smiled. Valentine had returned. His father had gone off for three evenings this time to bring back some food. Sometimes his trips got Alec worried. "Alec, I'm not getting any younger down here. Throw down the rope!"

"Just a minute father!" Alec called, pulling a long, thick rope that he kept by his window. He pulled it off it's respective hook and threw it down so that it went below the ground so that his father could climb up and meet him inside. Valentine grabbed the rope and started to climb up to meet to his "son". Valentine climbs as fast as he could and now he stood on the ground of Alec's bedroom. "Hello my son." Valentine said hugging him.

"Welcome back father." Alec responded, hugging him back. Valentine rubbed Alec's black hair and smiled at him as he pulled back.

"I brought back some tomatoes and vegetables to make your favorite. Tomato soup!" Valentine said, walking out of the room, Alec following behind. Alec loved his father. He was kind to his son and very, very overprotective. But the over protectiveness was for Alec's own good. Valentine told him it was to keep him safe and away from the demons that lurked in the forests of Idris. But in reality, Valentine wanted to keep him from finding out who he really was and possibly being discovered by the shadowhunters.

"Aren't you excited?" Valentine asked, pulling out a huge vine full of tomatoes. "You eat at least three bowls when I make this stuff."

"Oh, I am. I am." Alec answered. "I just wanted to... to ask you something."

"What is it son?" Valentine asked, looking up at him from the counter where he was putting the new purchased food.

"What are these?" Alec asked, pulling out one of his paintings. It was a dark blue night sky, covered in beautiful yellow, orange and pink lights. It was the lanterns that lit up on his birthday.

"The stars?" Valentine said, turning back to the food to begin cooking.

"No, father. Not the stars. These can't possibly be stars." Alec said, moving closer to his father and pointing at the huge lights be painted with more emphasis. "These show up, every year on my birthday, father. It seems... special in some way."

"They're just lanterns son." Valentine said. "Nothing special."

"Well the seem special to me." Alec responded a bit low, putting his painting down. Valentine looked at his son and his face seemed to sympathy. Valentine placed the vegetables he had down and walked over to his disappointed son. He sat him down on one of his couches and rubbed his shoulders. "Look son, I know that you must be excited about them every year, but you know how I feel about you going into the outside world. Especially because of your angel blood."

Valentine hadn't kept that secret from Alec. He had told him about his angel blood. It was one the main excuses Valentine used to keep Alec away from the outside world.

"I know, I know." Alec said, sighing. "Because of my angel blood."

"If someone got to you Alec... I don't know what I'd do with myself. Promise me that you won't ask again. Promise me Alec."

Alec looked up at his father and nodded. His dream was to see those lanterns, and saying three words won't change his dream. "I promise father."

Valentine smiled and kissed him on the temple. Valentine got up and moved back to the ingredients for the soup. Alec still stood seated on the couch, looking at his painting of the... the lanterns. He stood there for the past few minutes while his father cooked. His father called him to the dining room and served him a bowl of soup. Alec faked a smile and sat with his father as they slurped down the soup.

"So..." Valentine said once Alec started to collect their bowls. "Your birthday is coming up. Have you thought about what you wanted this year?"

Alec wanted to say to see the lanterns, but that conversation already happened. "I'm not sure."

Valentine got up from his seat and walked up to his son, taking the bowls from him. "What if I take a trip over to Alicante? They have amazing paints and arrows over there?"

"But Alicante is over a week's journey." Alec said, becoming sad that his father would be leaving once again. "You don't have to travel all the way over to Alicante just for me."

"It's your birthday Alec. I don't mind. And besides, I have business over there anyways. I'll be back the day before your birthday next week. Just in time to surprise you."

"But do you have to leave tonight?" Alec said. "You just got home."

Alec couldn't help but feel lonely from time to time. It was sometimes just him and his paints in a tall towers for days and days on end. Valentine smiled at his son and cupped his left cheek. "How about I leave early tomorrow morning? Will that make you happy?"

Alec smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Well come on son, I want to see all of your wonderful paintings."

Alec smiled wider and hugged his father. Valentine hugged him back, rubbing his hair. His angel blood started to act up and Valentine's graying hair disappeared back into dark black and his wrinkles went back to smooth skin. Alec pulled away and smiled, grabbing his father's hand and showing him to his paintings.


	2. Three Kingdoms

Alec packed his father a basket full of food and supplies that he could used on his journey to Alicante. There were apples, bread, some knifes and a map. His father often went to Alicante, but who could blame him for being a bit worried for his father. As Alec put the supplies into his father's basket, Valentine arose from his bedroom. His hair was ruffled from his tossing and turning sleeping patterns. But he was dressed none the less, dark tunic, pants, boots and a cloak. Alec had learned from his father that wearing black clothing was amazing or trying to stay hidden.

Alec gave Valentine a smile and handed him his basket full of baskets for his Alicante trip. Valentine returned his son's warm and loving smile, taking the basket in his hands. "Thank you son." he said, putting one hand on his cheek. "I'll be home as soon as I can so that we can celebrate your birthday, okay?"

Alec nodded and smiled. He pulled his father into a hug. "Please come home." he said.

"I promise I will Alec." Valentine said, kissing his son on the temple. Alec let go of his father and led him to his bedroom, where the window was. Valentine waved goodbye and held onto the rope that lead him down to the outside world below. Alec watched from a top the tower as his father left the safety and comfort of his huge tower. His father looked up and waved goodbye again, before pulling his hood over his face and walking away.

Alec smiled as his father wandered off into the woods. Alec kept his tears inside as he watched his father go. He was gone in a matter of seconds. Leaving Alec alone again in his tower. Alec sighed and fell down onto his bed. It was just him again. How Alec sometimes wished he had a friend. Or a lover. Alec wished to find true love somewhere. But it would never happen because Alec knew that someone would try to use his angel blood against him. So love would have to put on hold.

* * *

There wasn't just one kingdom in this tale. In fact, there were three kingdoms in this land. The kingdom of Idris, where Robert and Maryse ruled, the kingdome of Alicante, which was ruled by the royal Herondale family, and the kingdom of Edom, where Magnus Bane was running from right now.

Magnus was one his horse, riding as fast as he could away from the guards that were chasing him. Magnus now had gotten himself into quite some trouble in this kingdom. Well... trouble wasn't really the word for it. In the kingdom of Edom, things were a bit... different. No one was allowed to have fun, to do what they wished or even love who they wanted. The whole kingdom was pretty much a huge dictatorship. Hence why Magnus was running.

He was tired of living in that dark, desolate and overall evil kingdom. Magnus himself liked to go out and act a fool when he felt like it, he loved to sing and more than anything, Magnus like both men and women. A big no no in this god forsaken fucking kingdom. Magnus hated it here. So he grabbed his horse, some money and his cloak and he rode as fast as he could outside the walls of Edom's kingdom. So now, here Magnus is. Riding his horse as fast as she could ride with over thirty Edom guards chasing him. "Stop!" one yelled at Magnus.

"Stop running!" another cried.

Magnus laughed at the attempts to get him stop. He was so close to escaping now. He wasn't going to let the guards capture him now. "Come on girl." Magnus whispered to his horse. "Just a little further, come on!"

Magnus pushed his horse faster into the woods, making a hard turn into one of the roads that led to the kingdom of Idris. The guards followed him, but they were slowing down and Magnus could barely be seen anymore. Magnus took this to his advantage and he jumped off his horse, onto the grassy land below. The guards rode past Magnus, not even knowing that he had fallen off the horse.

Magnus laughed once they were gone. He laughed and laughed at the fact that the guards were chasing a horse by his own. He looked around at the woods, looking for a place to hide just in case they came back. Magnus ran into some of the trees and into a clearing in the woods. He didn't expect what he saw then. It was a huge tower. So high up in the sky.

Magnus' eyes widened and he gasped at it. How did someone manage to put up this tower in the sky without anyone in Edom, Alicante and Idris not even notice. Magnus walked around it twice, confused and kind of mesmerized by it. There was no sources of entry from the bottom, but Magnus could see a single window from the top of it. Magnus looked back at the clearing he and entered from and he approached the tower. He pulled out two of his daggers, which he had also brought along just in case he had been captured by the guards, and dug the blade into the cobblestone walls of the tower. He climbed and climbed as quick as he could, looking back down ever few minutes just in case the guards as so happened to find him and the tower. Magnus climbed up to the top of the huge, tall tower and climbed inside it's window. Magnus was luckily met by a floor. Magnus looked around, noticing that he must of been in the bedroom of whoever owned or was locked in this tower.

"Hello?" Magnus called out. "Is someone in here? Hello?"

No answer. Magnus put his daggers away and he started to walk around the room. There was a bed and a bedside table and there were dozens of beautiful paintings around. Magnus approached one of a dark night sky with huge lanterns around it. It was beautiful. Whoever made these paintings sure was talented.

That person just so happened to approach his bedroom as Magnus was admiring the paintings. Alec had returned from cleaning the kitchen to see the back of someone that wasn't his father. He knew it wasn't his father. Alec gasped so quietly and bit his tongue. His father was right. People were looking for him. People were coming for his angel blood. What if this one man was just the beginning of millions?

Alec leaned over to the side of so quietly as the mysterious man grabbed another painting to admire. Magnus was too lost in the beauty of the paintings to notice that Alec was behind him. Alec grabbed the fire poker that he used for he fireplace and held it up to the man. He swung with all his strength and might and hit Magnus hard in back of the neck. Magnus fell to the ground unconscious. Alec dropped the fire poker and screamed. Someone was in his tower. Someone had broken their way into his tower. Alec went down on his knees and leaned forward at the man. He was certainly handsome. Beautiful. Like the princes that Alec so loved to read about in his spare time.

His dark hair had been swept over his eyes in the process of being knocked out. His skin was a beautiful golden glow and it made him look amazing. Alec brushed the hair out of the man's face and put his fingers under his nose. He was still breathing, thank the angel.

Alec grabbed him ever so carefully from under the arms and started to drag him out of his bedroom. He dragged him down from the stairs and into the main room of his tower. Magnus stayed unconscious the entire time. Alec laid him down on the floor and stepped away from him. Alec was losing his mind. There was a man in his tower. A very handsome man. A very handsome and unconscious man that had broken into his tower.

He could be here to take him. To take advantage of his angel blood. Alec looked around for somewhere to lock him or somewhere to keep him. Alec looked around and around his tower for anything. Anything at all. Alec walked over to the dining room and opened the cabinets. Valentine had always kept a few pairs if shackles just in case someone ever broke into the tower.

Alec grabbed two pairs and a chain, and ran back out to the main room. Luckily, Magnus was still unconscious on the ground. Alec moved him onto his stomach and put his wrists into the shackles, locking them together. He did the same with his ankles. He grabbed the chain he brought along and pulled it through the chain the connected the two bracelets of the shackle on his ankles. He slid the chain over and put the table leg over it so that it wouldn't move him when he woke him.

Alec looked over at the man, still shocked at the fact that there was one in his tower. Than he thought about the lanterns. Alec smiled, thinking. This man was from the outside. He might know about the lanterns. He might know where to see them. He might now how to get to them. Alec smiled. He now had a plan. But now he just needed to wake him up.

Alec moved the mysterious man over to his side and started to shake him ever so gently. He'd never met another man other than his father, so he didn't know how to wake him up without hurting him. Alec shook him a bit faster and than Magnus started to stir. Alec put him down a little fast and walked away from him, hiding in the shadows of his tower. Magnus fell down from Alec dropping him and hit his head on the ground, making him alert as he woke. Magnus groaned in pain as he sat up from his position on his side. He sat up and tired to stand, but he couldn't move. Magnus turned around and saw that his wrists that been tightly shackled.

 _Dear God,_ Magnus thought. _Did the guards get to him? Had he been captured. Was he being taken by to Edom?_

Magnus started to shift and turn, trying to get free from the shackles surrounding his wrists and ankles. And his head hurt like a bitch. "Don't bother." A voice said.

Magnus looked up and saw a man in the corner, hiding in the darkness. Magnus moved up and positioned himself onto his knees, ankles and wrists still restrained. He pulled and pulled to get the chains free.

"Those chains won't break. They're strong." the voice said again.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked, shifting in the tight shackles.

Alec moved from the shadows so that Magnus could see him. Magnus was shocked. His captor was beautiful. His hazel eyes looked beautiful and amazing. His skin was a beautiful light pale color and his dark hair looked like the night sky. Magnus started to blush and he looked away from the beautiful young man in front of him. "You don't get to ask the questions here." the beautiful young man said to him.

"Sorry darling, but I do what I wish." Magnus replied, shifting hard on the shackles. "Why am I shackled? What do you want?"

"Why are you in my tower?" the man asked him.

"I was escaping a bad place, much like how I want to escape these damned shackles!"

Alec sighed and brushed some of the hair out of his eyes. It made Magnus blush again. "You want to get out don't you?" Alec asked him.

"Yes! Yes I do." Magnus said. "Look, what do you want? I come from a very wealthy family, and I will reward you handsomely if you just let me go and send me on my way."

Alec smiled. "Take me to see the floating lights."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me."

"Take me. To see. The floating. Lights." Alec repeated, with each two words he got closer and closer to his shackled prisoner. The warmth Alec was giving off was heating out onto Magnus. Magnus moved away a bit from Alec, he was intimidating. "You... must mean the lanterns." Magnus said quickly to prevent the stammering he does when he's in front of anyone handsome.

"So father wasn't lying." Alec said smiling.

"Okay, yeah sure. Look, just let me go... and I'll take you to see the lanterns." Magnus said. "Untie me and I'll take you."

"Promise." Alec said.

"What?" Magnus questioned.

Alec went down on his knees beside Magnus and grabbed his shirt. "Promise that you'll take me to see the lig... um, the lanterns."

Magnus licked his lips and nodded. "I promise."

Alec smiled. "Good! Stay still while I take off your shackles."

Alec walked behind Magnus and lightly grabbed his wrists to unlock the shackles. Magnus was biting his lips at the soft touch that Alec was giving. "Do you... uh... do you have a name?"

"Alexander." Alec replied. "Only the people that I trust call me Alec."

"I'm guessing that that only person you trust is your father." Magnus said, feeling the shackles fall off his wrists and ankles.

"Yes." Alec said, helping Magnus back to his feet. "What's your name?"

"It's uh Magnus..." Magnus replied.

Alec nodded. "Nice to meet you. Now, let me get a few things and we can leave."

Magnus didn't question it and watched Alec head back up the stairs to his bedroom. Magnus followed him, remembering that the only exit and entrance to the tower was inside that bedroom. Alec walked inside the bedroom and grabbed his cloak. It was a dark red, a color that suited him very well. Alec grabbed a small sack and walked back out of the room. Magnus took a look around the room again. The paintings were still beautiful as when he was knocked out. Alec must have painted them. Either him or his father.

Alec returned, his sack full of food and a knife for protection. Alec saw him looking at the paintings again. "Did you paint these?" Magnus asked, this time he had heard Alec return and walk inside.

"Yeah." Alec responded. "I have a lot of time to spare."

"They're beautiful." Magnus complimented.

"Thank you." Alec said. "Come on, we should get going if we're going to see the lights."

Magnus nodded. This is not how he expected his day (or his coming week) to play out. But... here he was. Here in this tall tower with this handsome, talented and closed off young man.


	3. The Hunter's Moon

Alec was looking down at the ground below. The small world that seemed so far away and but yet so close to him. He'd looked down at it millions of times, so why should he be scared of it? It's just grass and dirt right? Right? Alec gripped his rope and looked down. Magnus had gone down already and was waiting for him. Magnus was looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. He was confused why he was so scared, but he decided to just not say anything because he kept his promises. Alec held the rope a bit tighter and held his breath, looking down at the whole world below him.

Magnus was looking up at him, a bit worried and annoyed. "It's just dirt and grass down here Alexander." he called up to him. "It's going to be alright. Just come on down."

Alec sighed and looked back at his bedroom. At his paintings and his blankets and all the books he had read almost a million times. He'd wouldn't be in here for a while. Hell, who knew when he would be back? But this is his dream. Alec's dream since he was was a child. Alec looked back down at the world below and at Magnus. It was time. No more hesitating. No more fear. It was time to pursue his dream. Alec was ready. Ready to see the lanterns that had captivated his dreams. He tied the rope around his waist tightly and checked to make sure that the rope was connected to the roof of his bedroom. It should be strong enough to send him down and not injure him in the process. Right? Sure.

Alec sighed, took in a large breath and then jumped out of his bedroom window, flying down away from the tower. Alec screamed in pure excitement and happiness, flying down like an angel onto the ground. Magnus took a step back as Alec landed onto the grass. Alec untied the rope from his waist and he touched the grass and dirt. He started to giggle and laugh at the fact that he was out of the tower. He was free. He was outside. He was living his dream. Alec looked around at the world that was always below his tower.

Magnus watched as Alec started to slowly circle his tower in amazement. Magnus had felt the grass beneath his feet ever since he was a child. He never thought that it was something that you could take for granted. Especially for someone like Alec. Someone that had been shut up in a tower for his entire life and had never once touched the dirt or the water or anything at all that just grew on the planet. Alec was touching each one and feeling in between his fingers.

"Well?" Magnus said, crossing his arms at Alec.

Alec looked up at Magnus from touching the cobblestone of the tower. "Well what?" he asked.

"How does it feel to be out here? In open? Outside your tower?"

Alec smiled and looked back out at the cobblestone that his fingers were brushing against. "Honestly... it feels like a dream."

Magnus chuckled. Alec had a beautiful smile. It wasn't full enough to show his teeth, but genunine enough to show a dimple in his cheek. Magnus licked his lips and coughed out. "We should get going." he said. "If you want to see those lanterns we need to start moving. It's along trip ahead of us."

"Right... of course." Alec said, removing his hands from his tower and walking over to Magnus. He smiled at him and nodded. "Lead the way."

Magnus turned around and led Alec away from his tower towards the woods where he had escaped the guards chasing him. Alec was mesmerized by everything in sight. The trees were gorgeous from up close and each flower on the ground looked like something that belonged in his paintings. The only flowers Alec had even seen were doze blossoms that his flower often used when Alec was too sick to fall asleep on his own.

Magnus watched from the corner of his eye at how Alec was completely stunned at each and every thing in the woods. It made him smile. Magnus led him out of the woods and into the roads that led to the three kingdoms. "We have some time on our hands." Magnus said to Alec. "The lanterns don't show for another week."

"Well, why don't you... take me on an adventure?" Alec suggested.

"An adventure?" Magnus repeated in a question form. "Alexander, I'm pretty sure that everything is going to be an adventure for you. Since you haven't been out of that prison for all your life."

"It's not a prison." Alec corrected very defensively. "It's a tower for my protection."

Magnus smiled and nodded. "Right. Sorry."

"No, no. It's fine. I see where you're coming from. A person spending their entire life in a tower seems pretty... strange."

Magnus nodded. "Well then, if it's an adventure you want... an adventure you shall get. Follow me."

Magnus started to head down the road, Alec following behind him like a baby duck following their mother. Magnus lead Alec down the road and back into the woods. Alec was a bit confused, but he decided to trust Magnus' promise and he followed him. Magnus walked through some of the trees and through the bushes into a very deep and covered thicket. "I sneak out to come here all the time, don't worry." Magnus said, pulling some of the vines out of the way to enter.

"Sneak out?" Alec asked. "You sneak out? Why?"

Magnus licked his lips and sighed. His past in Edom was something that... that shouldn't be talked about. Something that shouldn't be brought back up. "Don't worry about it." he said, moving his hand to grasp Alec's. Alec blushed a bit. "Come on."

Alec nodded and walked with Magnus was he lead him into this hidden clearing. There was a small wooden cabin in the clearing. There was a sign on it that read _The Hunter's Moon._ Magnus' kept him hand in Alec's and led him to the entrance. The door opened and Magnus led him into the tavern. There were various amounts of people inside. Talking, laughing and drinking. Alec had only been around his father and technically Magnus. There were so many people. It was intimidating and scary for Alec.

Alec gripped Magnus' hand tighter as people passed him by. Magnus looked over at Alec and blushed. His hand was warm and soft. His grip on his own hand was gentle and kind. Much like his mother's was before... before... nevermind.

Magnus rubbed his palm to keep him calm. "Don't worry." he said. "It's alright in here."

Magnus kept his hand in Alec's and he lead him towards one of the tables that were still available in the back corner. Magnus took a seat and Alec took one right across from him. A woman came up from behind Magnus and pulled him into a tight hug. She was laughing as Magnus pulled his arms up and hugged him back.

Alec smiled. He had always wanted friends. But of course, friends were described as dangerous people that would back stab you and eventually kill you. Alec watched at Magnus was hugging this girl and couldn't help feel a bit jealous. Magnus saw Alec's fake smile. "Alexander, this is a dear friend of mine. Maia, this is Alexander."

Maia smiled at Alec and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you." she said.

Alec looked at her hand a bit confused. Magnus chuckled. It was like watching a baby trying to walk on it's hind legs for the first time. Maia raised her eyebrows a bit confused. "May I?" Magnus asked Alec, seeking permission.

Alec nodded.

"Alec is a bit closed off." Magnus said. "He's a bit... different. He doesn't really know normal customs."

Maia nodded in understatement. "That's quite alright. Here, when someone raises their hand like that, you shake it."

Alec raised his own hand and held Maia's finger before shaking it with a raised eyebrow. Maia bursted out laughing while Magnus just smiled. "Like this." she said, taking Alec's hand in her's and shaking it.

Alec nodded, thinking to understand and the two broke hands. "What can I get for you Magnus? The usual?"

Magnus nodded. "That's be great. And if you wouldn't mind, could you let Raphael know that I'm here?"

"Of course. He'll be happy to see you made it out safely." Maia said. "I'll be right back. Nice to meet you Alexander."

"Call me Alec." he said to Maia, since Alexander sounded weird in other people's mouths other than... well Magnus' for some reason.

Maia nodded and walked off to behind the bar. "Maia's a dear friend of mine." Magnus told Alec. "She owns this place. Loves it like it was a child of hers."

"What did Maia mean when she said that you... made it out safely?" Alec asked, curious.

Magnus frowned and looked down at the table, tapping his fingers on the wood. Alec hadn't noticed that his fingernails had been painted. He never really expected that from a man, but it was unique. Quite unique and very attractive. Magnus was rubbing his lips together while staring at the table as he tapped. "You don't have to tell me." Alec said after a while. "I don't really expect you to pour out your heart and soul to me."

Magnus looked up and nodded. Maia returned shortly after, holding a tray of food along with her. She set the tray down in front of Magnus. "Here you are Magnus." she said, putting some a bowl of something in front of him. She than turned over to Alec. "Do you want something hun?"

Alec shook his head, as a sign that he was fine and Maia turned back to Magnus. "Raphael should be out in a minute."

Maia went back to the rest of the people inside the tavern and Alec and Magnus both turned to each other. Alec pointed at the bowl in front of the dark makeup wearing man. "Aren't you going to eat that?" he asked.

Magnus looked at the bowl and pushed it towards Alec. "You should try it." Magnus offered. "Trying new things should be apart of this adventure of yours."

Alec looked inside the bowl at the browish warm liquid. "What is it?"

"It's chicken soup."

Alec gave a smile. "I'd actually love to try it... but I was raised to not eat meat."

"I can see that. You seem in very good shape." Magnus said.

Alec nodded and just put the bowl back in front of Magnus. A man started to walk towards them. "Magnus, you escaped!" he cried, pulling the dark haired man into a tight and friendly embrace.

Magnus returned the hug and it made Alec just a bit jealous and angry. Magnus was a nice and very beautiful person. Seeing him hug another man was just... wrong to him. "Ah Raphael I am so glad to see you!" Magnus said.

Raphael took grabbed an empty chair from another table and took a seat next to Magnus. Raphael looked over at Alec with a raised eyebrow. "Well who is this Magnus? Someone you helped escape?"

"No." Magnus said. "Raphael this is Alec. He's someone I met on the road. He'd helping me with something and I'm helping him get to Idris. Alec this is a very close friend of mine from... from where I'm from."

"Raphael's the name." Raphael introduced, holding his hand out. Alec remembered what Maia had done with the whole shaking hands thing. He took Raphael's hand in his and he shook it the way he was supposed to. Alec took the hint that Raphael was a friend of Magnus' and nothing more.

"So what exactly are you helping Magnus with?" Raphael asked.

Alec licked his lips and looked over at Magnus. Magnus had an answer. "He helped me escape the guards that were chasing me."

Now Alec had a lot of questions. What the hell did Magnus mean when he talked about escaping guards? Was he a criminal of some kind? A killer. But he most like was wanted for some reason? Alec licked his lips and looked over at Raphael and he decided to go along with this... lie.

"Yeah." he responded. "I let him hide in my tower while the guards passed."

"Tower? You live in a tower?" Raphael asked surprised at the fact that Alec said tower.

"It's for his protection." Magnus said. "Or... so he says."

"So what is your business in Idris? Is it for family reasons or personal reasons?" Raphael asked, taking Magnus' soup and taking a sip directly from the bowl. Alec had never seen anyone eat soup without a spoon, but than again, he'd never seen most things that are normal to people.

"It's actually kind of private... if you don't mind." Alec said, thinking that his dream might sound stupid to someone as intimating as Raphael. For some damn reason, Alec didn't mind telling Magnus, because he wasn't intimidating or scary. He was just... calm, collected and of course, handsome.

Raphael seemed to understand and nodded at Alec. "I trust privacy. Don't worry, I won't ask again." he turned back at Magnus. "I guess that I'll leave you and your new friend to your conversation. I'm glad your alright Magnus."

Raphael got up from his seat, waved at Alec and walked over towards Maia, who was attending to another customer. Alec turned over at Magnus. He was staring at him with a strange look on his face. "What is it?" he asked.

"You lied to me." he said.

"Technically I didn't lie to you." Magnus said. "I never really told you about where I came from because you didn't ask. The first thing you asked when I came to, chained in your tower was 'Who are you'."

Alec was about to retort, but he couldn't because Magnus was right. He nodded and licked his lips. Magnus looked at Alec with a kind of sympathy in his eyes. "Alexander, look. My past is difficult. I can tell that you have a difficult past too. Now, my past is... struggling to talk about. So please Alexander, can you please respect my wishes to keep my past behind me?"

Alec nodded. "Okay."

Magnus smiled at Alec.

Suddenly the door to The Hunter's Moon was swung open. Alec was startled. He looked over at the door. Magnus stood up from his seat as soon as the door made a slamming sound. He walked over to Alec and put a hand behind him in a protective way.

"Where is Magnus Bane?!" an angry voice yelled.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him away. They needed to get out of this tavern


	4. Speed & Agility Rune

"Where is Magnus Bane?!" an angry voice yelled.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him away. They needed to get out of this tavern. He recognized that voice and he wanted more than anything to get away from it. Sebastian Verlac. The captain of Edom's guards. The man that had been chasing him the very beginning of this adventure. Sebastian was known all over Edom for always capturing whomever was wanted, missing or overall just being annoying to his person. And Magnus was the wanted one this time. Magnus pulled Alec over to the back of the tavern and pushed him down to hide behind the bar.

Sebastian stepped away from his men and looked around the tavern in disgust. He held his nose and head high as if he was looking at actual piles of living manure. It disgutsed Sebastian to see peasants, because he was richer than all of them with all their money combined and doubled. "Listen here and listen well you peasants." he yelled out to them. "I'm looking for someone."

"Hey, you can't just barge in here you know!" Maia yelled at him, tapping Raphael on the shoulder. Raphael got the message from his friend and quickly moved from his spot next to her to the back of the tavern.

"You best watch your tongue woman!" Sebastian growled at her. "I'm here on official business of the king of Edom."

Raphael ran to the bar and leaned forward to where Magnus and Alec were hiding. Alec was confused and he just gripped Magnus' hand as all of the things around him spiraled out of control. "Really Magnus?" Raphael whispered, trying to be funny and annoyed at the same time.

"Raphael..." Magnus said, nudging his head to the back. Raphael looked over at Alec and gestured for him to follow but very, very slowly. Alec stayed low and followed Magnus and Magnus from behind the bar to the back of the tavern. Raphael opened a trap door from below the floorboards. "Please tell me that you're really leaving this time?" Raphael said to Magnus.

Magnus was about to respond with a quick and simple yes, but he looked back at Alec. There was something about him... that made him want to stay. Magnus looked back at his friend and smiled. "Not until I fulfill a promise."

Alec smiled and Raphael just rolled his eyes. "Whatever my friend. Now just... stay safe. I'll try to lead him away from you and much as I can."

Magnus nodded and looked over at Alec. "Don't worry, it's just an exit. A... contingency if you will."

"Yeah, I have no idea what that means. But... I trust you." Alec responded, before jumping down into the hidden passeway. Magnus smiled at his bravery and willingness to do anything to see the damn lanterns that fascinated him so much. "Tell Maia I said goodbye." he said, before jumping down to meet Alec.

Alec was looking around the passageway when Magnus jumped down towards him. Alec looked completely and utterly fascinated by the tunnel that was made by weathered rock and dirt. Alec's smiled was wide and it showed the bright white teeth that was as bright as the night. Magnus chuckled to himself. The trap door closed and Magnus stopped smiling. He started to shake and he wanted to get out of the damned tunnel as quickly as humanly possible. "C...Come on." he said to Alec. "The tunnel will lead us... lead us to an exit near Id-Idris."

"What's with the stammering?" Alec asked, gripping the strap of his bag.

Magnus licked his lips and rubbed his chin. "It's nothing. Look, let's just get out of here before Sebastian looks down here."

Magnus started to walk forward but Alec caught him by his shoulder. "So you do know him don't you?"

"Yeah... but uh-d-don't don't worry about it."

Hey." Alec called out as Magnus started to walk off again into the darkness. "I might have only lived with one person my entire life, but I know when people are upset. Trust me. I've had twenty one years to study facial expressions."

Magnus sighed a very shaky sigh. "It might seem childish but... I'm afraid of the dark."

Alec walked over to Magnus so that he was standing right in front of him. It might have been dark but Magnus could still make out those hazel eyes. "Here." Alec said, going inside his bag and pulling out something small, white, flat and smooth. It was a rock of some sort, but then it began glowing a light blue light. The darkness seemed to go away and all Magnus could focus on was the young man in front of him.

"My father gave this to me. He said it was from Idris. It's called a... a witchlight." Alec said, pushing it to Magnus and putting it into his ring filled fingers. "Here. You can have it."

"Alexander-"

"Alec."

Magnus raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"I told you that the only people that call me Alec is the people that I know and trust." Alec explained. "So... call me Alec."

Magnus nodded and gripped the witchlight. "I prefer Alexander. And... thank you for the witchlight."

Alec nodded and gripped his bag. "Lead the way."

Magnus walked ahead of Alec and showed him the way out of the tunnel. It was long and deep, it was easy to get lost in. But not for people like Magnus. Magnus had been in this tunnel many times. So he knew how to get out and where to go once outside. Alec wasn't sure why, but there was something about Magnus. Magnus seemed so nice and kind and trustworthy. He had no idea why. But Magnus seemed like a nice, kind and almost a perfect human being. Magnus finally reached the end of the tunnel with Alec and the two finally made it out back into the woods. They were in a small but large ditch and they had to climb out to continue their journey.

"Here let me help you up first." Magnus said, giving Alec back his witchlight so he could put it in the bag.

Alec nodded. Magnus got down on his knee and held up his hands for Alec to step on. "Just step on my hands and climb on out to the clearing."

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you Alexander. Besides, you want to see the lanterns, not me."

Alec nodded and threw his bag up first. He stepped onto Magnus' hand as lightly as he could so climb up to the ground above. Alec stood over the clearing and looked over at Magnus. He held out his hand. "Okay. Now grab on."

Magnus moved forward to grab his hand, but an arrow shot through. It hit Magnus' hand and he yelled out in pain. "Magnus!" Alec called out as Magnus fell and landed hard on the ground of the clearing. Magnus heard a loud pop that must of been his ankle and he gripped his hand that had an arrow on it. "Seize him!" Sebastian's voice screamed out. He must have found the tunnels. Alec could hear him and his men running towards them. Alec looked down at Magnus.

"Alexander go." Magnus yelled up at Alec.

Alec looked up at the tunnel entry way and back down at Magnus. He couldn't leave him here. He didn't know Sebastian or what he was capable of. He didn't know why he wanted Magnus or what he would do to him, but he read enough books to know that the kidnapper always tortured him prisoner. And Alec did not want any of that to happen to Magnus.

Alec's emotions to control and something appeared on his arm. It was a tattoo of somesort, but Alec didn't notice. It glowed a nice shiny gold. Alec jumped down onto the ground and grabbed Magnus, pulling him into his arms. Magnus was confused as to how Alec had become so fast, but the pain in his hands and ankle was more pressing than the young boy's speed. Alec looked up at the clearing and back at the tunnel as the footsteps seemed to be getting closer. Another tattoo started to form on Alec's body and it glowed just like the other on did. Alec looked up and jumped up high into the sky and landed back onto the forest. Alec grabbed his fallen back and he ran as fast as he could with this new acquired speed away from the ditch and somewhere, anywhere away from there.

The tattoos on Alec's body stopped glowing and he stopped running. Alec was out of breath. He looked around to make sure that he was away from those men that were chasing Magnus for some reason. He had stopped at the top of a mountain that gave the two men a clear and beautiful view of the kingdom of Alicante. Alec knelt down so that he could place Magnus down.

"Magnus... oh by the angel." he said, looking at Magnus' right hand, that still had an arrow inside of it. Alec looked over at it and he grabbed the arrow. He pulled it out as slowly as he could. "That archer must have been really advanced. I would have never been able to shoot someone from that far."

"You... you're an archer?" Magnus asked through grimacing pain.

"Yeah. My father taught me." Alec said, checking the wound. It was bad. You could look through it. Alec had to help him. Not just because he still wanted to see the lanterns, but because it was really his fault that Magnus got shot. The only option to help him was to use his angel blood. But what if Magnus was going to take advantage of him for having angel blood? Alec didn't care at the moment. Magnus needed help.

"Hold on." Alec said, turning to his bag. When he turned, Magnus noticed a tattoo on the back of his arm. Magnus didn't know that Alec had tattoos. But he knew what a tattoo was and what a rune was. Alec had an agility rune on the back of his arm. He had met many people and shadowhunters from Alicante and Idris that had rune for fighting. Why would Alec have a rune? And where did he get one, because Magnus didn't see a stele anywhere.

Alec turned back to Magnus before he could ask questions about the rune. Alec had a knife in his hand. Magnus became scared and he started to scoot back from Alec with his good hand held out. "Alec, please. I told you that I'll get you to Idris. I promised!"

"What? No, no, no." Alec said. "This isn't for you Magnus. This is for me."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "You're... You're not going to... Alexander no, oh please don't."

Magnus was starting to shake. Suicide was a trigger for him. No matter who did it, when he saw someone attempting it so someone made a joke about it, Magnus could feel a panic attack coming.

"Magnus no, I'm not going to kill myself." Alec reassured him. "Just... Just trust me, okay?"

Magnus was still shaking. But he swallowed the bile he felt coming along and nodded. Alec looked back at the knife in his hand and he cut into his left palm. "ALEXANDER, NO!" Magnus cried.

But for some reason, Alec didn't continue to cut himself. He crawled closer to Magnus and he held out his bleeding hand. "Magnus trust me."

Magnus looked at Alec as he made a fist and let the blood drip onto Magnus' holed hand. Magnus watched as the blood stopped dripping from Alec's hand and the cut just closed itself. Magnus looked down at his hand and watched as the skin started to reform and the wound closed. Magnus silently gasped. "What the... how, how did you?"

"Don't worry about that." Alec said. "Let me address your ankle."

Magnus shifted away, but Alec laid a hand on his knee. It was comforting. Magnus' panic went away as soon as the young man'd hand came into contach with his knee. Magnus swallowed and nodded, clutching his recently healed hand and rubbing the skin that had just resurfaced. Once Magnus looked calm and comfortable, Alec turned around and went back into his bag. Magnus looked at Alec as he started digging inside for something to wrap his throbbing ankle.

This was strange. What had just happened was strange. What had just happened was magical. Completely magical. Magnus had only heard stories from his late mother about people with angel blood. She told him that their blood could heal the sick and injured. He knew that the king, queen and their children from the kingdom of Idris had angel blood coursing through their veins because of the angel they rescued. But he knew that they never showed the powers of the blood because of how selfish people can be. And there was only one more person that had angel blood. Their son. The kidnapped prince. Prince Alexander Lightwood.

Alexander.

Alec.

Magnus came to a realization and covered his mouth so that Alec couldn't hear his gasp. It all made sense. The rune coming out of nowhere, Alec's beautiful hazel eyes that were identical to the queen's, his blood being able to heal his hand. It shouldn't be possible, but it was. Magnus Bane had found the lost prince. The lost prince Alexander Lightwood of the kingdom of Idris. So... that meant that the father that Alec was always talking and thinking about wasn't his father. It must have been the person that kidnapped Alec when he was child.

Alec turned around and Magnus regained his composure. Magnus couldn't be sure yet. He had to know more about Alec's life. Because what if he was wrong? What if Alec was just an angel himself? Magnus gave a fake smile. Alec had a torn strip from a shirt and he looked over to Magnus. "Here, let me take off your boot." he said.

Magnus nodded and allowed Alec to remove his knee high black boots. His ankle was swollen. Alec proceeded to wrap the ankle in the strip as a bandage. "How did you... how did you do that?" Magnus asked.

"Do what?" Alec asked, not looking up from wrapping Magnus' sprained and swollen ankle.

"You just ran into the ditch and ran out with me." Magnus said.

"I... I don't know." Alec replied. "I guess that... I was just worried about you."

Magnus knew that the answer was the rune, but he decided to just believe him. Alec looked up and saw that the sun had set and a crescent moon was rising. "We should... we should get some rest."

Magnus nodded in agreement. Alec removed his shirt and rolled it up. He put it down beside Magnus "Here you can lay down." Alec said.

Magnus licked his lip looking at Alec's body. He was strong. Magnus laid down on the rolled shirt and watched Alec as he went into his bag. Magnus' fatigue got the better of him and he fell asleep. Alec pulled out a blanket and turned over to give it to Magnus, but he was already asleep. Alec chuckled and threw the blanket over the young man.

While putting over Magnus' sleeping form, Alec noticed a black mark on his arm. Alec let go of the blanket and he looked at the rune of his arm. Alec was confused to where it came from. Something was happening and it had to do with his birthday. Alec sat down and pulled out another blanket. He wrapped it around himself and he laid on his bag. His eyes went to Magnus and he smiled at the man sleeping peacefully.

There was something so beautiful about Magnus, but Alec couldn't put his finger on it. But he knew that there was something there. Alec looked up at the moon and smiled. "Good night father." he whispered, before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Missing Parabatai

Alec was having a nice, peaceful sleep. Alec had dreamed about going outside and sleeping outside and doing basically anything he could outside. It was so calming that he was sleeping outside and living his dream of being outside of tall tower. Everything was perfect... until he heard something rustling. Alec had very good ears and he woke up as soon as he heard the rustling. Alec's hearing was spot on because he always wanted to be awake when his father returned from his long, time consuming journeys.

Alec sat and looked around. It was dark. He couldn't see what was going on. Alec sifted to his bag, which he was laying on a pillow and pulled out the witchlight that he had given Magnus. It turned on as soon as his hands touched it. The light shoned over at Magnus. It was him that was making all the rustling. Magnus was shifting his head back and forth and back and forth. He looked like he was pain. He looked like he was having a nightmare.

Alec used to have nightmares when he was young. But it was always his father that woke him up and his father almost never, ever, _ever_ had nightmares. Alec put the witchlight down and crawled over to Magnus and looked at him. He was mumbling something. Alec lightly touched Magnus' shoulders and shook him. "Magnus... Magnus..." he whispered at him.

"No..." he heard him say. "No... mama, mama please... please... please."

Alec became scared. What was going on? What was Magnus dreaming about? Alec started to shake him a little harder. "Magnus... Magnus!"

Magnus' eyes snapped opened and he was shivered. But there was something different. Magnus had a dark brown and very beautiful eyes. But these eyes were golden. They looked like coins in his eyes. Magnus' cat eyes looked up at Alec with fear in his eyes. Alec was shocked at the eyes, but he wasn't scared. Magnus started to scoot away from Alec. Alec reahced forward. "No... no, no, no. Don't touch me." Magnus cried.

"Magnus..."

"I'm a monster." Magnus cried, curling himself in a little ball and crying. Alec licked his lips and moved closer to Magnus.

"Magnus... look at me. Magnus please look at me." Alec said, cupping Magnus' cheeks and moving him so that they were looking at each other. "Magnus please... look at me. Look at me Magnus."

Magnus looked up at Alec. His eyes were still in it's golden natural color. Alec rubbed his thumb over Magnus' cheek. "Magnus... they're beautiful." Alec said, looking at eyes. "You're... you're beautiful."

Magnus' frown and fear immediately went away. He gave Alec a weak smile and moved his hand to Alec's. Touching it. Alec moved forward and hugged Magnus. Magnus hugged him back and stayed their with his chin resting on his shoulder. Alec didn't let him go. The warmth of his body was comforting and amazing. Alec didn't know what this feeling was, but he liked it. Especially when he was holding Magnus' cheeks and called him beautiful. Magnus was enjoying just as much. Alec's bare chest rested on his body and it felt simply amazing.

The two stayed in that position for what seemed like hours. It was only about fifteen minutes. "Magnus... do you want to talk?" Alec whispered to him.

"For some reason... I do." Magnus said letting Alec go and sitting on the ground. Alec sit down next to him and looked at him. Magnus sighed and licked him lips. "Alexander... the reason I reacted the way I did when you cut your palm... is because suicide is a trigger for me."

"Why?" Alec asked.

"When I was a boy... my mother found out that I wasn't her and her husband's child... and that my real father actually raped her. He's the one that... that gave me these eyes." Magnus sighed and looked down. After a few seconds the golden glow faded away and his kind, loving, chocolate covered eyes returned. "My mother than later killed herself. She hung herself in our barn. And then my stepfather... he blamed me for her suicide and he tried... he tried to drown me."

"Magnus." Alec said, completely devastated. He had been so oblivious to Magnus' life. Alec was so worried about escaping his tower and exploring the outside world, not even thinking about the fact that someone has kind, caring and overall just... just gorgeous as Magnus was dealing with cruelty and abuse.

"He shoved him into a lake and held he down... then my father found me. My real father. The-" Magnus stopped. He didn't want to say what his father was. Who he was. It was too daunting. Too painful. Magnus sighed and looked down at the ground so that Alec couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. "The most... most important man in my kingdom. He found me and killed my stepfather. And he took me in to raise as his own son. But the pain never went away. Because he was never really a good father anyways. So I... I..."

Magnus' hands lingered to his wrists, that were covered from his shirt and cloak. Magnus was biting his lip, trying his best to not look at Alec. He didn't want Alec to see him. To see him vulnerable. To see him feeble. To see him weak and leave him. Just like everyone else that he loved. Alec was special. He was fascinating. He didn't want Alec to leave him. He didn't want to show the scars that made everyone else in his world run away.

Alec gave Magnus a weak smile and touched his arm. "Magnus you can tell me."

Magnus pulled up his sleeve and showed Alec his wrist. It was covered his healed scars. Cuts and scars. Alec's heart clenched. He ran his fingers over each scar. "Did your... your father do this to you?" he asked. Alec knew that his father would never hurt him. But if Magnus' father was as cruel as Magnus was making him out to be and he did this to him... everything that Alec believed about people was completely wrong.

"No Alexander." Magnus replied with a sob. "I... I did this to myself."

Alec gasped. No.

"I didn't want to show you because... because everyone that I know, everyone that I loved... they left me as soon as I showed them. As soon as I told them the truth. And I never... I never want them, I never wanted you... to see this terrible, ugly side of me."

Alec grabbed Magnus' face and forced him to look up at him. "Magnus. Despite what happened to you. Despite what ever you think and what ever your father planted into your brain... there is nothing ugly about you." he said, wiping falling tears from his cheeks and chin. "Nothing at all. And I'm not leaving. Not know. Not ever."

Magnus was shocked. No one ever told him this before. Everyone would call him a slut or a disgrace or even beat him until he could hear his ribs cracking. But Alexander wasn't everyone. He was different. He was almost like the sunrise after a dark and stormy night. Hazel eyes started into his and Magnus felt safe. Like he belonged right here. Right here on this mountain top with this handsome young man.

Alec took Magnus in his arms and held him against his chest. Magnus broke down. Tears and sobs escaped his lips as he cried and mourned the loss of his mother and the pain of his many different suicide attempts. Alec rubbed his back and kept whispering reassurances. "It's okay." Alec said. "I'm right here. I'm right here Magnus. You're okay."

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's bicep and sighed. After a few minutes, he passed out in Alec's arms. Alec chuckled and laid his body back down onto his rolled up shirt and the blankets he had brought. Alec rubbed his hand over Magnus' hand and smiled. He wasn't lying. Magnus was beautiful and Alec never wanted to leave him. From now on, he'd stay right next to him.

Alec brought his bag and blanket closer and he laid directly next to Magnus. His hand lingered and he took Magnus' hand in his. "You're beautiful." Alec whispered to him, before closing his eyes to drift of to sleep himself.

* * *

It was always on the days close to the lantern drop out that the members of the Lightwood family couldn't sleep. Especially Princess Isabelle "Izzy" Lightwood. Izzy was born a few years after her brother's kidnapping and she was so devastated when she was first told the story of her kidnapped big brother. So she barely slpet a wink. She would often sit up from her bed and just sit there in the dark. Or she'd lit one of her lamp lights and try to read a novel from her endless book stack. But tonight, she just stood on her balcony. She had her satin duvet wrapped around her shoulders like a shawl and she watched at the crescent moon slowly moved throughout the sky. It was comforting. It distracted her from the big picture.

That her brother was still missing.

"Izzy." called a voice from below the balcony.

Izzy didn't respond and she just kept staring up the starts and moon. She knew who it was. And she knew that he would come up to her balcony regardless of if he had permission or not. It was one of her closest friends. Prince Jace Herondale. Crown Prince to the throne of Alicante. Jace and Izzy had become close friends during the long years grieving the loss of Prince Alexander. Jace was actually supposed to become Alexander's parabatai, following a tradition to keep the kingdoms together and peaceful. But Alec was kidnapped and the ceremony crumbled to dust. Jace was offered many other young men and women to become his parabatai, but he refused. He only wanted to have Alexander.

Izzy heard the crunching of the vines that grew from the palace walls that grew beautiful pale pink roses all year round. She didn't look down to make sure that Jace was okay. Her eyes stayed on the ocean blue sky that was in front of her but also surrounding her. Jace pulled himself up to the balcony with all his strength and swung his legs over the railing of the balcony. "Izzy." he called to her.

Isabelle still didn't look at him, but she did respond to him. "Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, me either." Jace said, walking up to her. As soon as his arms wrapped around her back, Izzy lost it. She started to cry into the prince's shirt and he duvet fell from her hands and she hugged him back. Jace rubbed the back of head. "I know, I know. It's hard."

"I heard mother and father talking earlier." she said, her voice muffled from his shirt. "They... they're starting to give up on Alexander."

Jace let her go immediately. Jace knew Maryse and Robert. He trusted them with his life. They were kind of like parents that he never had since his kingdom was run back his grandmother and his mother had committed suicide due to mental illness. He knew them. He knew how the reacted when Alexander went missing. They were heartbroken, but they told themselves and the entire kingdom that they wouldn't give up. Jace must have heard Izzy wrong. "No..." he gasped. "No, they would never do that. They wouldn't give up on him!"

"I know Jace..." Izzy responded. "But they're starting to think that... that Alexander is... is..."

"Don't say it." Jace said, holding up his hand as warning to stop.

"...Dead."

Jace punched the railing of Izzy's balcony, cracking the cobblestone that it was made of. Izzy started to sob. Jace sighed and wiped forming tears from his eyes. He pulled out his stele and activated his healing rune so the pain in his knuckles went away. "He can't be gone Isabelle." he said with a sad sigh. "He can't be. We may not be parabatai yet but... but I can feel him. I can feel him, and he's waiting for me. He's waiting for us."

"I don't want to give up on him either Jace." Izzy said, placing both her hands on the railing and slouching in defeat. "He just... he just has to somewhere. Anywhere. But he's alive."

Jace nodded and turned to the girl he considered a sister. "I actually came up here to tell you something." he said.

Izzy wiped her tears and looked over at Jace. "What is it?"

Jace turned over to a pocket in his cloak and he pulled out a ring. It was beautiful and huge. Pure platinum with the hugest ruby that Izzy had ever seen resting in the middle. Izzy let out a small squeal. "I'm going to ask Clary to marry me." he said.

Jace had been courting a young woman named Clary Fairchild since they were young. Jace was hopelessly in love with her and had been with her for years. Even though he was a prince and Clary's family was very important when it came to the creation of new runes, they still found a way to fall in love.

"Oh by the angel Jace, that's amazing!" Izzy said, hugging him. She and Clary were best friends. When Izzy was inconsolable about her older brother kidnapping, Clary had been there. They both know what's best for each other and they both have one another's best interests at heart. Izzy knew that Jace was the one for her, which was why she was squealing with happiness for him.

"Clary is going to love it, I promise." she said.

"I still need to ask Luke and her friends and the Clave but..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but wither they say yes or not, we both know damn well that you're still going to ask. So, when are you going to propose?"

"I was thinking that I'd do it before the lantern drop off in a few days. Maybe I'll do it before the lanterns go up." Jace said.

"Clary is going to love it Jace, you have nothing to fear." she told him.

Jace smiled and then frowned. "I just wish that Alexander was here." he said. "So that I could share this moment with him."

Before Izzy could respond, a faint glow came from Jace's hip. He started to groan from pain and he fell down onto his knees. "Jace!" Izzy cried, puling out her own stele to see what on earth could be the matter. But the pain went away after a few seconds. Jace looked up at Izzy confused. "What happened?" Izzy asked.

Jace shook his head and looked down and his hip, He pulled up his shirt and gasped. There, laying on his hip was a parabatai rune. An actual parabatai rune. Izzy gasped in shock. "That's... that's not possible." she said. "It can't be... it can't be possible."

Jace smiled and his hand lingered to the black rune on his hip. "Izzy... do you know what this means?"

"No. No I don't!" Izzy responded, still worried.

Jace smiled and stood up. "If I have the parabatai rune on by hip, that mean that one just appeared on someone else. Which means that Alexander is still alive."


	6. One of Us

_**New chapter! I'm so in love with this Malec AU and I just need to make more of it. It's like I'm addicted to it.**_

 _ **Also, I want to finish all my Malec (including the ones I haven't posted) stories because un-damned-fortunately the show has been cancelled. Tears are dripping down my face. I actually have no words for how upset I am that the show is cancelled. The show runners said that they will be giving the show a proper ending, and I hope that we get a proper one (including a Malec wedding and with Max and Rafe)**  
_

* * *

When Alec woke up the next morning, he felt different. More... happy. If that was possible. Alec sat up, he was in the same place where he was last night. He was at the top of the mountain and the beautiful sun was now starting to rise high and greet them. Them. Magnus. Alec looked over to his side to see if Magnus was still there. Thank God that he was. He was sleeping soundly right next to him. He looked peaceful, which was much better than his scared expression from the night before. Alec sighed and stood up. Magnus may be hungry when he woke up, so he decided to find something in this wooded thicket to feed Magnus. He looked over a Magnus. He didn't want him to be scared when he woke up, so Alec knelt down beside him and lightly kissed his forehead. "By right back." he whispered.

Magnus must have heard him or just the sound of his voice because he smiled and nuzzled into the rolled up shirt that Alec gave him to use as a pillow. Alec realized that he was still shirtless and he blushed embarrassingly. He never had a problem when his father was around when he was shirtless. But with Magnus here now, he felt as if he was completely naked. Alec leaned over to grab another shirt that he packed, but his eyes lingered over to his hip. Alec gasped. There was a tattoo on it. It had a long stripe and swirls around it. It freaked Alec out. Alec never wanted to get a tattoo, he was confused as to where it came from. He hand reached over to it and he traced it. While doing that, he noticed that there was another tattoo on his arm. This one was more circular and still had the swirls of the other tattoo. Alec stood up and started do look around his body for any other tattoos. He did end up finding another one on his body. Alec was confused as too where the hell they came from.

Alec started to get scared. Did this have to do with his angel blood? Was he in danger? What would his father do if he saw these tattoos. What did they mean? What were they going to do?

Magnus started to stir and Alec looked over at him. Magnus didn't have to know. Magnus seemed like the kind of person that had enough on his plate. His life was already crappy enough, he didn't need to worry about this mysterious swirly tattoos forming on his body. Alec went into his bag and pulled out another shirt he had brought. This one was his father so it a bit baggy for him. It actually made him look more handsome. Like a prince on a pirate ship. Alec continued to go into his bag and look for some food for Magnus to eat when he woke up.

Magnus opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. Thank the angel that he was just dreaming about his mother dying. And that he wasn't reliving it. Magnus looked over to the side and saw Alec. His cheeks turned into a bright red. Alec was searching in his bag for something. "Good morning." Alec greeted with a smile.

Magnus sat up and smiled. "Morning." he responded.

Alec walked over to him and sat down beside him. In his hand was a small pouch of blackberries, strawberries and brazil nuts. "I didn't have anything other than fruits, vegetables and nuts. And I'm sure if you like fruits or nuts or-"

"Alexander" Magnus cut him off with a smile. "It's fine. What ever you have I will consume."

Alec smiled and handed him the pouch. Magnus started to eat the small nuts first one at a time. "How is your ankle?" he asked.

Magnus smiled at how much Alec cared. "It feels better. Thank you so much for wrapping it for me."

"Your welcome." Alec said.

Magnus smiled. "I was thinking about going to the market in the kingdom down there. Maybe get some supplies. Some more food. What do you think about coming with me? Continue our adventure?"

Alec smiled. But his smile faded as his thoughts started to take form. "But what about those men chasing you? Are you going to be safe if we go?"

"I'll be fine." Magnus responded. "This kingdom down here. This is the kingdom of Idris. Those guards that shot me can't come after me can't come into Idris."

"Why not?" Alec asked.

"Because the kingdom they are from, Edom, has been at war with the two other kingdoms for years. Their king is a tyrant."

Alec sighed and looked out to the kingdom that was below the mountain where they were sleeping. "Okay then." he said. "I don't mind joining you."

"Good." Magnus said, standing up to get their items together before he fell back down on his ankle. Alec rushed forward and caught him. "I'll be okay. I'm fine Alexander."

"Why do you keep calling me Alexander?" Alec said, helping him stand upright. "It's okay if you call me Alec you know."

"I prefer Alexander... Alexander."

Alec blushed and smiled. "You stay here, I'll get everything."

Magnus stood where Alec told him and watched him as he gathered his items. Magnus' mind wandered to the rune had a previously found on the back of Alec's arm. Alec noticed that the the shirt that was bagging made the rune visible. Magnus couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was golden and beautiful. More beautiful than any of the other runes he had seen on shadowhunters. Alec turned around with his wide grin on his face. "Ready?"

Magnus mentally slapped himself for getting lost in his thoughts and nodded. "I'm all set and ready to walk."

"No. You're not walking on that." Alec said, tossing the bag to Magnus and putting it in his arms.

"Alexander what are earth do you m-"

Before Magnus could finish his question, Alec swept Magnus off his feet and held him in his arms like a baby. Magnus started to squeal like a child as soon as his feet were lifted off the ground and he had no control of his walking abilities. He hung his head back with laughter as Alec started to walk off with him in his arms like a child. "Alexander..." he cried desperately. "Alec please, let me down!"

"No, I don't want you to hurt yourself. You can handle being in my arms for a while. Let me take care of you." Alec said, walking down a hill. "We'll be fine until we find a horse or something."

As if almost by coincidence, a horse with no rider appeared in the woods. Magnus smiled as it stopped to graze in the grass. "I'm guessing you are a bit lucky." Magnus said.

"Is that your horse?" Alec asked.

"It sure is." Magnus raised his fingers and whistled loudly. The horse looked up immediately from her grazing and she galloped happily over to the two. Magnus started to rough up her mane and she pet her nose. Alec moved Magnus up to sit him on the horse. Alec admired his horse, she was beautiful. He'd never seen a real horse in his life because his father kept him in the tower. Magnus noticed his reaction to horse and he smiled down at him. "Her name's Chairman."

"She's a beautiful horse Magnus." Alec said, petting her softly.

Magnus smiled. "You've never rode a horse before have you?"

"No. Nor have I seen one."

"Why don't you ride Chairman? It'll allow you to make sure you take care of me." Magnus said, holding his hand out.

"I've never... I've never rode before... I'm not sure if-"

Magnus cut him off and pulled him up to the saddle. Magnus moved his hands over to Alec's, intertwining their fingers. "Now, you just need to hold onto the reins."

Magnus moved with Alec as he moved. Alec gripped the reins with Magnus' hand still in his. "Now, I'll tell you where to go, but you just need to steer her."

"Okay." Alec said nodding. "Do I just... snap the reins to make her move?"

"Yes. That's exactly what you do." Magnus said. "Go ahead."

Alec looked down on the reins and very carefully he snapped the reins. Chairman slowly started to walk off. Alec smiled. He was riding a horse. Magnus smiled as Chairman started to walk off. Magnus gripped his fingers tighter. "Now, let me lead you towards Idris."

Magnus turned over to the reins with Alec's hand in his and he took him down the woods and towards a pathway. Alec was mezmerized as he entered the kingdom. The cobblestone houses and paths and the many different people. Magnus smiled at him as he looked around everywhere. Magnus helped him to stop the horse. Alec got off first, looking around at everything. The entire village inside the kingdom was covered in gold, light and dark red banners. Alec smiled at it.

When he turned to look at everything else, he saw Magnus getting off the horse by himself. Alec rushed to his side and pulled him back into his arms. "Alexander, I'll be fine."

"You should have been able to walk now. My father hurts his ankle all the time and they usually heal in a day or by the morning. You must have popped something." Alec said. "There has to be someone that can help you. I don't know everything."

"Lucky for us, I have a friend in Idris that I think would be able to help us." Magnus said. He turned over to Chairman and tapped her side, telling her to go run off and graze until later. As Chairman ran off, Magnus looked over at Alec. "She's right over here."

Alec looked at the place where Alec was pointing and he nodded. Alec carried him over to where he was talking about. There was a village in the kingdom and a little farther from the village were a few large estates. Magnus was pointing at a rather big estate. Alec wasn't going to question what he meant and he walked up the steps of the estate. Magnus leaned forward and knocked on the huge mahogany door.

A young woman answered the door. She had bright red hair that was pushed back in a messy bun. She was wearing a beautiful dark red dress and gold jewelry to go along with it. Her smile changed when she saw the young man in Alec's arm. "Magnus..." she said, looking over to the man in the arms of another.

"I think... I think that he, that he popped his ankle." Alec said. "He said... he said that you can help him. Can you help him? Please tell me that you can."

The woman turned over to her side and called out to someone. "Simon! Luke!" she called.

Two men emerged from a hall inside the house. One was older and he was a bit paler with glasses on his nose. They both reacted when they saw Magnus with his ankle wrapped and being held bridal style in Alec's arms. "Simon-" the older one called. That must have been Luke. "Get a chase ready with some pillows. Grab Clary her stele."

Simon nodded and ran off to the hall where he emerged. Luke walked forward and took Magnus in his arms. The young woman, who must have been Clary, looked over at Alec. "Thank you for bringing him here."

"I need to make sure he's alright." Alec pleaded. He moved forward and took Clary's ringed hand in her. "Please... please ma'am."

Clary looked at Alec for a moment and then he at how his hand was on his. Clary moved forward and rolled up Alec's sleeve. Alec moved back, but Clary held him still. She saw his rune. Alec started to become scared that she might know about his angel blood. "A rune." she said.

"A what?" Alec said, jerking back out of fear.

Clary held her hands up and she pointed to her neck. There was a rune on it too. A one very similar to the ones on his body. "It's okay." she said. "My name is Clary. I'm just like you. I can help you."

Alec looked over at the hall where Magnus disappeared to. He turned back to Clary. "I don't know why these... these runes are here. I don't understand."

Clary smiled and took Alec's hand. "Here. Let me explain everything. Maybe you'll understand if I explain things to you."

Alec looked back at the hall. "Let me see Magnus first."

Clary nodded and she led Alec into her estate. Alec followed her into the hall and she saw Magnus laying on a red suede sofa with a yellow fluffy blanket over him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't conscious. "Magnus." he said, walking over to him and rubbing his cheek.

Luke and Simon looked over at Clary. Her hells hit the hardwood floor as she got closer to the two. Simon handed Clary her stele and she nodded at him. Clary walked next to Alec and she knelt beside him despite her dress and heels. "Watch.' she said to Alec.

Alec turned over and watched as Clary drew a rune on her hand. It was wirly and circular like the ones on his body. They all looked similar. Clary rested her hand on Magnus' ankle and it glew a light blue. After a few moments of glowing, Clary removed her hand and Luke moved to unwrap the cloth that Alec had previously used. "He should be fine now." Clary said.

Alec nodded and moved forward, kissing Magnus' cheek. Magnus was warm, but he smiled at the touch of Alec's tips on his skin. He looked back up at Clary. "Please help me." he said. "Tell me what these are."

Clary nodded and she stood up, straightening the ruffles on his dress. "Luke, make sure that my mother is alright. She's at the palace talking with the king and queen."

Luke nodded and left. Clary than turned to Simon. "Call me if he wakes up. It'll be awhile before he does though."

"You got it Clary." Simon said, pulling up a chair with a book and sitting next to Magnus.

Clary looked over at Magnus. "Follow me and I'll explain everything."

Alec nodded and followed Clary down a different hallway. She sat him down in a chair and turned to a rather large bookcase. She took a while of searching what she had on hand and she took a large white book from it's shelf. She took a seat in front of Alec and smiled. "You're one of us." she said. "You're from the kingdom of Idris or Alicante."


	7. Valentine

_**First off, huge shout out to KDesai for making me so inspired to keep writing after I thought of deleting this story. You should check him/her out. Now into the Rapunzel Malec AU.**_

 _ **#SaveShadowhunters**_

* * *

Alec nodded and followed Clary down a different hallway. She sat him down in a chair and turned to a rather large bookcase. She took a while of searching what she had on hand and she took a large white book from it's shelf. She took a seat in front of Alec and smiled. "You're one of us." she said. "You're from the kingdom of Idris or Alicante."

"Wait... what?" Alec said, looking at Clary. "No... no, I've never ever been inside either of those places."

"Kingdoms." Clary corrected with a calm voice and a faint smile.

"I don't care." Alec said. "I've only ever lived in one place. And that place wasn't any of those... kingdoms. I've lived my entire life away from here, I was never here at all. This makes no sense."

"Okay. Let's try a different approach." Clary said. "Where was your mother born?"

Alec was going to answer her question, but he couldn't. Because Valentine never ever really talked about his mother before. Alec licked his lips and unconsciously ran his hand through his hair. "I... I don't know. Valentine never talked about my mother before."

Clary raised her eyebrows. "Valentine?"

"Yeah... he's my father." Alec responded.

"What? How is that possible?" Clary said, putting her book down.

"What do you mean?"

Clary looked around the room and looked at all the books that she had. She picked on up and surfed around it, looking for something. She found what she was looking for and pulled out a thin piece of paper. Clary walked over to Alec showed him the paper. It was a painting. Of Valentine. His father. Valentine. The only thing different was that there were runes all over his body. Runes that he had on his body and runes that Clary had. This wasn't the Valentine he knew. How did Clary know him and how did she get this picture? "What?" he gasped, taking it as delicately as he could in his confusion. "Where did you get this? How do you know him?"

"He's a wanted criminal here." Clary said. "He raped my mother and got her pregnant with me and my brother."

"What?" Alec said, gasping. "How? He's... He's my father."

"He can't possibly be when-" Clary stopped and noticed something on Alec's hip. While looking at the picture, Alec's shirt had raised, showing his hip. Clary lingered over to it and he touched the rune on it. Alec jumped, but Clary held him still. Examining it. "What are you doing?" he yelled.

"A parabatai rune." she said.

"A pair of what?" Alec questioned, confused.

"A parabatai rune. When did you get this?"

"Just last night I think. It just... it just appeared on my skin."

Clary looked up. "Then that explains everything." she said. "How you don't know what a rune is, what Idris and Alicante is, how you know who Valentine is and your parabatai rune."

Alec raised his eyebrows at Clary, thinking that she was crazy and that he never should have brought him and Magnus here. Clary smiled at him, allowing him to think and just question everything. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Alec." Alec responded.

"Short for Alexander." Clary said to him, smiling.

"Who did you know that?"

"Because I know who you are. You're the missing prince. Prince Alexander of Idris." Clary said, smiling.

"That's not possible. I'm just Alec. I grew up awake from this how can I be a prince?"

"Let me ask you a question. Has Valentine ever let you outside or let you travel around?"

Alec knew the answer. She was right. Valentine always kept him inside and he knew let him talk about leaving his tower. Alec gasped, looking at the runes on his arms. "Oh my... oh my God." he gasped.

"Valentine isn't your father Alec." Clary said, placing her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "He's your kidnapper Alec."

Alec thought back to all his time with Valentine. When he would never let him leave the tower or talk about the outside world. He also remembered times where Valentine would have his own runes. He would have hide them with some kind of metal tool. Clary was right. Valentine was never his father. Valentine kidnapped him. He took him from his parents. He was a prince. Alec was the prince of Idris. Alec gasped and put his head in his hands. Clary felt so sorry for him. His entire life was a lie. Everything he believed was a lie. She couldn't relate to him in any way. She just felt so bad for him. "He must know." Alec said, looking up at Alec. "He must know that I'm a prince. That's why he took me. That's why me took me from my real parents! If he has... if he has runes then he can find me. He'll find me."

Before Clary could pull out her stele to help, the skin on Alec's neck began to glow. They both watched as a rune began to draw itself of Alec's skin. It looked almost like an upside down seven on both ends. Clary gasped, moving over to touch the rune that was drawn by itself and without any stele. "Woah." she said.

"Clary... I'm a... I'm a prince." Alec gasped, clutching his new rune. He began to cry, putting his head in his hands. Clary moved forward and gave him a tight hug. "What do I do?" he asked.

"What else can you do?" Clary asked. "You can find your family. Your real family. And Valentine won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"Clary." Alec said to her. "You can't tell anyone. Not... not yet. I'm not. I'm not ready. Everything will change and I'm not ready to lose Magnus "What will happen to Magnus?" he asked. "I... I can't leave him. He's... he's important to me. I can't just leave him. I won't leave Magnus... I can't... not, not yet. Not yet."

"Alec... I promise. I won't tell anyone unless you're ready for me to." she said with a smile.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die my prince."

Alec chuckled and smiled. "Thank you Clary. Thank you so much."

Before Clary could say anything, she heard her door knock again. Clary sighed and she looked back at Alec. Alec was shaking. He was scared that it was Valentine and that he would come and hurt him or Magnus. Or dear God if Valentine got to Magnus. Clary put a reassuring hand on Alec's elbow. "Relax, everything is fine." she told him. "Just head to the room over there. Magnus is in there."

Alec nodded and he walked over to the room. Clary adjusted her hair and she walked over to the door. She opened it with a smile. "Jace!" she said with a surprised smile, moving forward to give him a hug.

The prince hugged her back and swung her in the air, not caring that his crown might fall off. Jace kissed Clary on the temple and set her down. "I have amazing news." he told her. "For all of you. Where's Simon and Luke?"

Jace started to walk over inside. Clary chased after him to make sure that doesn't find Alec. "Luke is getting my mother. But Jace I have-"

Jace walked inside the room and he smile faded. He saw Simon sitting near a young man and his friend on the bed sleeping. "Magnus?" he said, running over to the chase where he was laying. "Magnus, by the angel, why didn't you write?"

Alec pulled his shirt down near his parabatai rune at the sight of the new man in the estate. Jace looked over at Alec with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you?" Jace asked. "Clary, what happened to Magnus?"

"This is Alec." Clary said, walking over and checking Magnus' temperature. "He brought Magnus here."

Jace nodded and he looked over at Alec. He smiled and held his hand out. "I'm Prince Jace." he said with a smile. "Thank you for bringing Magnus here."

"You're very welcome." Alec responded. "I care a lot about Magnus."

"What happened to him?" Jace asked.

"He hurt his ankle trying to help me." Alec said.

Jace smiled and chuckled. "Magnus. So selfless."

Magnus started to stir, making Jace and Alec immediately turn to them. Magnus opened his eyes and sat up. "Alec-" Magnus was about to call Alec by Alexander, but then he saw Jace there and he didn't want him to know that he had found the lost prince. "Alec?"

Alec moved over and cupped Magnus' cheek in his hand. "I'm right here." he told him.

Alec helped Magnus sit up a bit more. Magnus looked over to Jace. Jace smiled at him. "Magnus, thank the angel." he said. "I'm so glad that you escaped."

"Escaped?" Alec repeated, remembering this from when he met Maia and Raphael.

"You don't know about Pri-"

Magnus cleared his throat getting Jace's attention. Jace leaned forward and Magnus whispered in his ear. Jace nodded and he smiled, understanding. Jace looked back at Alec and he smiled. "You don't know about precious Magnus getting himself into trouble wherever he goes?"

Alec smiled and nodded. He looked back at Magnus and took his hand in his. Magnus blushed and he tightly grasped Alec's own hand. Jace cleared his throat and looked back over at Simon and Clary. "I have news for you all." he said with a smile. "Me and Izzy found something with Prince Alexander."

Alec swallowed and Magnus held his hand tighter. Simon got up with a smile. "Wait, what?" he said.

"What is it?" Clary asked with a smile.

Jace raised his shirt and showed his parabatai rune. Simon gasped and Clary smiled widely. Alec looked at it. It was similar to his. Maybe that's what a parabatai was. A close relationship with another person with the same rune. "Oh... this is great!" Simon said. "This means that the prince is still alive."

"Which is what I said." Jace said, patting Simon's shoulder. "Which is why I spoke to the king and the queen and they decided to change the lantern lift to tonight. And afterwards, I will lead Alicante's and Idris' shadowhunters to look for him. If he doesn't come to the lanterns, then I will lead the shadowhunters to rescue or find out who is holding him."

Simon smiled and nodded. "That's great."

Jace took Clary's hand. "Clary, if you don't mind, I would like for you to come with me to the palace and set up for the lifting."

"Of course." Clary said, taking his hand in hers.

Jace looked over at Magnus. "Magnus." he said with a smile. "You should come with us. You know that you are always welcome here by the king and queen."

Magnus smiled. "Thank you princey. But I am going to take Alec around the kingdom. I'll just enjoy the lifting from afar."

Jace smiled and nodded. "You are always welcome here Magnus."

Jace smiled at Clary and the three left the estate. Once Alec heard the door close behind them, he turned to Magnus. "Magnus I'm... I'm... I'm the prince. Magnus... I'm the kidnapped prince."

Magnus sighed and he pulled Alec into a hug. Alec started to cry in his shoulder, shaking. "Oh Alexander." he sighed to him. "I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

"What's going to happen to me now?" Alec sobbed.

"Nothing. Nothing. Absolutely nothing Alexander." Magnus pulled him up and cupped his cheek. "You are still you Alexander. Wither you're a prince, or some handsome young man stuck in a tower. You're still Alexander. And there's nothing wrong with that. At all."

 _I love you,_ Alec thought, smiling at Magnus with a blush. _I love you Magnus._

 _I'm in love with him,_ Magnus thought to himself, rubbing Alec's cheek and wiping his tears away. _I love the missing prince_

Magnus smiled and he looked at Alec. "Come on." he said, taking his hand. "Since my ankle his all healed thanks to Clary, I'm taking you around the kingdom."

"What? You were serious?" Alec asked as he stood up with Magnus.

"Why wouldn't I be. That man that held you stripped you away of life's simple pleasures. Now, I am going to give you those pleasures. This kingdom is beautiful and I'm going to show you everything about it. Now come on. Let me show you a world outside your tower prison."

Alec smiled and nodded. He took Magnus' hand he ran with him as they ran outside the estate and back out into the kingdom. Alec smiled as he watched the beautiful, glittery man lead him out of the house and towards all the festivities in the kingdom.

* * *

Valentine slowly walked back towards the tower. In his hand was a bow and arrow that Alec had wanted to his birthday. He walked up to the tower and he looked up. "Alec!" he called out. "Alec, I'm back!"

There was no sound coming from above him. Nothing. Valentine raised his eyebrows. Maybe Alec was sleeping. But Alec would have heard him. The window is in his bedroom after all. Valentine swallowed some bile growing in his throat. Why wasn't Alec responding. "Alec!" he called again. "Alec, let down the rope!"

There was nothing again.

"ALEC!"

Nothing.

"By the angel." he said, throwing the bow and arrow down and grabbing his stele from his satchel. His strength rune was activated and he started to climb up the tower with his bare hands. He climbed up as fast as he could. When he reached the window, he jumped inside, pulling out his seraph blade. "Alec, are you here?" he called out.

There was no response. Valentine ran inside the tower and looked inside all the rooms. He didn't see the prince at all. He ran back to go out and search for him when he saw something on the floor. He knelt down and looked at it. It was shiny. Shiny, black, glitter. Valentine shook his head. "You went with Magnus Bane didn't you son?" he said, shaking his head. "I always knew you were attracted to men. No matter. You'll come back here before the kingdom finds out who you really are."


	8. You're My New Dream

Alec walked over hand in hand with Magnus. Magnus was smiling widely was he led him through the kingdom. Alec was amazed at all the colors and the banners with the angelic power rune on them. Alec thought that they were incredibly and utterly beautiful. Magnus smiled at Alec's smile. He moved over and he handed a few coins to a salesman. He took a few apples from the stand and he handed it to Alec. "You like apples?" he asked.

"That I do." Alec said, taking the apple from Magnus and biting into it. "Thank you."

"Not a problem Alexander. Now come on, there is so much that I want to show you." Magnus led Alec through the kingdom. The two laughed along with each other as they ran through the kingdom. Magnus showed Alec show much about the kingdom of Idris. Magnus showed him the kingdom's library, their monuments and the gorgeous festivals that were held in the square of the kingdom. Alec was smiling widely as everyone dressed in light colors spun around and danced. "It's beautiful." Alec said.

A young woman walked up to Alec and she held out her hand. "Do you want to dance?" she asked.

"Um..." Alec looked over at Magnus.

"Go ahead Alexander." Magnus said, moving his hand and telling Alec to go and have fun. "Enjoy yourself."

Alec sighed and he nodded. He took the girl's hand and he followed her into the center of the square. Alec had actually really enjoyed dancing. He would listen to the music that played from far away in his tower and he would sway to the music while sweeping the tower or instead of sleeping. Magnus smiled widely and blushed seeing how great a dancer Alec was. Magnus could not believe that someone so beautiful, kind and caring was kidnapped from the life that he deserved and held up in a tower. Away from everyone. Including the people that loved him. Alec twirled with the girl and watched as she went off to another partner.

Alec looked over to Magnus and he held up his hand. "Come on Magnus." he said with the caring and beautiful voice that Magnus fell in love with. "Dance with me."

"No, no, no." Magnus said, shaking his head. "I'm not... I'm not a very good dancer."

Alec smiled and he walked up to Magnus. He took Magnus in from the waist and he pulled him towards the square of the kingdom. "If I can leave my tower for almost two days, then you can dance. Especially with me."

Alec intertwined his hand in Magnus' and he spun him around the square. Magnus' cloak started to swing in the wind along with him and Alec. Magnus was smiling and laughing. Alec was blushing the entire time. This young man in front of him was so beautiful and so mesmerizing. Alec could get lost in those dark brown eyes forever and ever and ever. Alec moved his hand under Magnus' knees and he pulled him up in air swinging him in his arms. Magnus held his head back, holding back his laughter and his blush as Alec swung him around.

The music stopped and Alec and Magnus found their foreheads together. The crowd cheering and Alec found himself blushing. Someone lit off a cannon of confetti and it flew down on the two. Alec held Magnus close and another rune glew and drew itself on his skin. Magnus laughed as Alec pulled him up into his arms and carried him away. The sun had begun to set and now Alec was carrying Magnus away from the crowd. "Do you even know where you're going Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"No. But you'll tell me where to go, right?" Alec said.

Magnus looked up and he touched Alec's neck. "Hey look. You have a new rune."

Alec looked down and he saw the he indeed did have a new one. It looked like two sevens connected from the bottom with a slit in the middle. Magnus smiled as Alec put him down to trace the rune with his fingers. Magnus cupped Alec's head in his hands and he smiled at him. "It's a deflect rune. It deflects attacks, you must have been scared."

"I've never really seen confetti in my life." Alec said with a shrug, looking up at the sky. The sun had fully set and the moon was rising. "So... so what now?"

Magnus took Alec's hand in his and he smiled. "Come on."

He led Alec through the kingdom and over to it's docks. There were a few people there, getting inside small boats and big boats and riding into the lake surrounding the castle. Magnus pulled Alec through the dock. "Here." he said. "I asked Jace, the prince you met earlier, to have a boat prepared for me. I wanted to see the lanterns from the lake. Hopefully, you'll join me."

"Of course I will." Alec said with an excited smile. Magnus helped him onto his little canoe and he pushed it out into the waters. Magnus used an oar to push the canoe out further and further to the water. Alec saw and noticed how beautiful the navy blue water below him looked. Magnus smiled and blushed again. He saw how excited Alec was about almost everything. Magnus didn't want to leave him now. Not at all.

"So Magnus... why did you want to come to the water?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled. "You said that you wanted to see the lanterns, right? And trust me... the best views in from the waters."

"Is it really?" Alec asked with a wide grin.

Magnus leaned forward and cupped Alec's chin in one hand. "I would never lie to you Alexander. I promise."

Alec smiled and he moved forward to hug Magnus. Magnus hugged back and he rubbed his hair. Alec felt himself blushing as he held Magnus in his arms. God... how much more perfect could this man be? Alec held him tightly as he waited for the lanterns to start.

* * *

Izzy walked out to the palace balcony, changed into an elegant dark red dress. She was met with her little brother, Max, who was dressed in the same dark red. "Hey, look at you little man." she said to him, kneeling down to him in her gown and heels and pinching his cheeks. "Hey. What's the matter Max?"

"I miss him." Max said, wiping the unstoppable tears spilling from his face. "I don't even know him but... but I miss him. I miss him so much."

"Hey. Hey." Izzy said, pulling her little brother into a hug. "Don't cry Max. Don't cry. Alexander wouldn't want you to cry. He's out there somewhere. He just know it."

"Will he want to come back to us?" Max asked, looking up at his sister.

"Of course he will." said a calm and feminine voice. Queen Maryse Lightwood approached her two children with a wide grin, dressed in the same red that they were dressed in. "Alexander will come back to us Maxie. And thanks to Prince Jace and his parabatai rune, we all know that he's out there. Hopefully he's not hurt and he's looking for his family."

Maryse's husband, King Robert walked up to his children and wife with a fake smile on his face. He went over and picked up his youngest son and pulled him into the tighest hug that he's ever given. "Dad!" Max cried with a laugh.

"Oh my darling son." Robert said, putting him down. "Come on. Hopefully, these lanterns will bring our missing son luck in coming home."

"You say that every year Robert." called Jace, approaching the Lightwood family. He always came to the lantern lifting, since he was supposed to be Alexander's parabatai. He was dressed in a dark green, different from the Lightwood's red. "This year will be different. I can feel it."

Izzy smiled and she took Max's hand. "Come on." she said. "Let's go and hopefully, reach out to our brother."

The Lightwoods walked to the balcony with Prince Jace and they approached a huge lantern that was prepared for them. Jace smiled as he watched all of the Lightwood's take the end of the lantern. "Filium nostrum deesse." Robert said.

Jace smiled at the Latin. Knowing that it meant _for our missing son._ Izzy, Maryse and Max repeated the Latin. "Filium nostrum deesse." they repeated, as they held the lantern up and they allowed it to run through the night sky.

* * *

Alec laughed along with Magnus was they told each other jokes about their lives. Magnus had just told Alec about his two cats, Chairman Meow and Church and how they attacked him in the woods when they first met. Alec laughed with him. "Okay, okay, okay." Magnus said between deep breaths from the laughing he was doing. "Your turn. What's an embarrassing moment from your life?"

"Um... let me think. Let me think." Alec thought, looking up at the sky. He saw a light yellow color in the sky and he gasped. "Lantern."

Magnus raised his eybrow. "Your most embarrassing moment was a lantern?"

"No." he said, pointing up at the sky. "Look. The lantern."

Magnus turned his head all the way to see the lantern. Alec sighed and he grabbed Magnus by the shoulder. He pulled Magnus into his arms so that they could watched the lanterns together. Magnus smiled at Alec and watched as thousands of beautiful yellow lanterns were released into the sky. Alec couldn't find himself to look down at the lanterns that he's been longing to see since he was a kid. He looked down at Magnus. The lights illuminating in the sky was almost like a spotlight shining down the beautiful man. Magnus looked up over at Alec, feeling him looking down at him.

"Alexander... why aren't you watching?" Magnus asked, sitting up and looking at the lost prince.

"I was just thinking... after tonight, I'll have to go back and meet my real parents. Become a prince. And just have to leave everything that I knew behind me." Alec said as an excuse with a sad look in his eyes and face.

Magnus smiled and he turned around to face Alec. "But at least you'll be free. You won't be anyone's pawn or hostage anymore. Plus, you're living your dream right now. Seeing the lanterns. You told me that this all you wanted. That this was your dream."

Alec exhaled and licked his lips. The feeling of his heart hammering his chest started to hurt. He looked over at him and he held the back of his neck. "You're my new dream." Alec said, moving forward and kissing Magnus.

Magnus kissed him back immediately, holding Alec's cheeks in his. All Magnus used to think about was escaping the kingdom of Edom. Leaving and starting a new. But then he was captured by the beautiful Alexander. And all of his dreams of starting a new life in Idris or Alicante went out the window. He grew a love for Alexander. A care. Alec moved his hands to touch Magnus' chest and his lips to kiss Magnus' neck. Magnus moaned in delight, holding the back of Alec's neck and looked out at the woods behind him. But he twitched. Seeing someone in the background. Someone in the woods, holding a green lantern and looking out ominously at the two. Magnus knew who it was. It was Sebastian.

Magnus jerked back, startling Alec. Alec pushed himself off of Magnus and he looked at him. "Magnus... is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh um... everything is... everything is fine." Magnus sighed and he cupped Alec's cheeks. "Give me a moment Alexander. I just need a moment. I think I'm getting sick from being on the water."

Magnus pulled out the oar and he drove the boat towards the end of the lake. Alec looked down the entire time. Tears welled in his eyes as Magnus pulled the boat to a halt. He looked at Alec and he felt terrible. "Alexander." Magnus said, moving and kissing Alec again. "I'll be right back. I just need to handle something."

Magnus moved out of the boat and he started to walk away. Alec moved forward and he grasped Magnus' forearm. "Was it something I did? Because I'm sorry. I didn't mean to move into you so fast and I-"

"No, no, no, no." Magnus said, smiling at the hazel eyed prince. "This is not about anything you did. You're perfect Alexander. I just need to handle something."

Alec nodded and he sat down and watched as Magnus walked off into the forest. He folded his hands in front of him and he smiled. Magnus would be back. And when he was, he would tell him how he felt. How much he... he loved him.

* * *

Magnus walked up towards the green light where Sebastian's lantern was glowing. He walked up to the young man in armor, carving a piece of wood. "Sebastian... listen to me. I know that you want to take me back to Edom. But please... please let me stay here just for a few days. Please." Magnus begged. "I just want to stay here for a couple more days."

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "Oh please. I don't care wither you stay or come with me." he threw his carving knife down to the ground and watched it stick onto the dirt. "I'm just here on a favor to my father."

Magnus slowly started to walked back, not understanding what was going on and what was going to happen. But he knew that he needed to leave and get to Alexander. "Your... your father?"

Magnus hit something behind him and his blood ran cold. "That would be me." the voice said with some kind of sinister sound.

Magnus turned around, reaching for his dagger. But before he could attack, a sword sliced through his eyes. Magnus screamed, moving his hand to the blood falling down from his eyes. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain and suffering. Valentine looked down on him and he smiled as crimson blood covered Magnus' hands and tears mixed with his blood. He was shaking from the pain, making Valentine all the more proud of what he had done. "And know now that because of you and because of what you did, no one will ever find Alec again." Valentine looked up at his son. "Chain him to a tree dear son. He'll die in a matter of days."

Magnus tried to crawl away, to try and get to Alec, but he was grabbed by Sebastian. He screamed loudly as he dragged away by his ankles, unable to do anything because he could no longer see. Valentine smiled at the screams and the thrashing... and he walked away.

* * *

Alec was tapping his foot a bit impatiently. Where was Magnus? Was he okay? Alec sighed and shook his head. The man that he started to fall in love with was in the woods. Was he okay? Alec got out of the boat, going inside his bag and pulling out the knife that he had brought. He was about to go out and call for Magnus when he heard a scream. But a scream he knew. A scream similar to the one from when Magnus hurt his ankle. Magnus was hurt.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled, starting to run over towards the trees where he walked off. He was about to run in when someone walked up in front of him. Alec started to walk backwards seeing who it was. Valentine. Alec lost his breath.

"Hello son." Valentine said with a smile, holding out his hands for a hug or some kind of embrace. "I've been worried sick about you."

Alec held up his knife. "Stay away from me! I know who you are! I know what you did!"

"Then you know that I was just trying to protect you." Valentine said, lowering his hands and holding them behind his back. "Come with me son. We can get away now before anyone sees us."

"No." Alec yelled back, pushing the knife closer to his neck. "Stay away from me! I will scream so loud! I will scream for my parabatai! I will scream for Idris' guards!" Alec thought back to Magnus' pained screams. "Where's Magnus?! What have to done to him?!"

"Do not worry about him." Valentine said, grabbing Alec and pressing a cloth over his mouth and nose. "Right now... you and me will just have to leave."

Alec fought hard against Valentine's grip, but whatever was on the rag was making him drowsy. He fell back into Valentine's arms as the darkness enclosed his vision

* * *

 _ **#SaveShadowhunters for more Malec from this story**_


	9. Please

Alec had no idea where he was when he slowly started to come back into consciousness. He felt stiff... very, very stiff and he wanted to sit up and stretch his legs. But his wrists seemed to be stuck together along with his legs. Alec moved forward and started to look around to where he was. He was obviously looking downwards. Seeing the ground below him slowly started move. Alec tried to move up, but he felt something keeping him stuck. Alec's eyes widened as he looked up to see what was holding him down. It was black rope securing his back, stomach and wrists to the saddle of the horse. Alec also noticed his ankles restrained in a similar fashion.

Alec remembered what had happened the night before, after seeing that the sun was now out from below him. Magnus had taken him to the lanterns. He kissed Magnus. Magnus was taken from him. Alec was attacked. By Valentine. Alec moved to scream out for help, but his mouth was covered by a black rag. Effectively gagging him. All that came out from Alec was a muffled yell. "Oh goodie." called the voice that only Alec knew as Valentine. His kidnapper for 21 years of his life. "You're awake."

Alec looked over and saw that Valentine was looking down at him as he rose the horse. Alec hadn't noticed how much he had changed while he had been with Magnus. His hair had started to grey and there were wrinkles all over his face and neck. He looked like an old man. Alec clenched his hands into tight fists, despite the ropes tying him. He knew that Valentine must have been using him for staying young with his angel blood. The sick bastard. "How are you feeling son?" Valentine asked. "Should I stop the horse? Give you some water? You've really traveled far before so you might be getting motion sickness."

Alec screamed at him, angrily. He jerked his hands to move to loosen his ropes. Valentine snapped the reins and the horse stopped. Valentine hopped down and he walked over so that he was standing in front of Alec. Alec shifted his shoulders as a warning to get the hell away from him. Valentine pulled off his glove and pressed the back of his palm onto Alec's forehead. Alec jerked away immediately, yelling into his gag. "Do you have something to say to me son?" Valentine asked, pulling the cloth out of Alec's mouth.

"What have you done to Magnus?!" Alec yelled as soon as he was free to speak. "Where is he?!"

"I had my other dear son take care of him. But no one is as precious as my golden boy." Valentine said with a smile, moving to touch his cheek.

Alec jerked away from him and bite the air as a threat to never touch him again. "Don't touch me! I am not your son! And I swear to the angel if you hurt Magnus I'll-"

"You'll what Alec?" Valentine asked, grabbing Alec's cheeks and tightening them. Alec groaned in pain, but kept his angry glare at his kidnapper from before and now. "You'll kill me? I'd like to see you try. You're weak and you're all tied up. You won't be able to even touch me. And where all of this anger from? From Magnus Bane?"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME!" Alec screamed, making Valentine let him go and jump back. Valentine straightened his cloak and shook his head as Alec started to violently thrash at the roped tying him down to the horse. "What have you done to him? Where is Magnus?"

"He's off tied to a tree somewhere." Valentine said, pulling out his sword. "I cut him right over the eyes. He was bleeding pretty badly. And it's been a couple of hours since we left. With no one to help him or heal his cut, he's blind and will die pretty soon."

Alec gasped, losing his breath and looking down and shaking his head in disbelief. Magnus. "No." Alec gasped in shock. "No..."

"Yes." Valentine said.

"Please... please Valentine. Take me back to him. Take me back to Magnus. Please. I know about my angel blood. Let me heal him. Take me back to him and... and let me heal him. And I promise... I promise that I'll go with you. I'll go wherever take you, I'll let you use my angel blood. Please Valentine... please..." Alec begged, tears falling from his eyes as he begged.

Valentine sighed and moved Alec's head up to look at him. Alec's eyes were red from the crying. Valentine raised his sword and cut Alec's cheek. Valentine took the blood in his finger and licked it. His wrinkles and grey hairs went away immediately and Alec's cut closed back up. Alec bit his lip as two more tears from his eyes. "Please Valentine..."

Valentine raised the fallen cloth and gagged Alec again. Alec sobbed hard into the cloth and looked back down at the ground. Fat tears dripped down onto his cloth gag and down the dirt path that Valentine was riding down. "Don't worry son. You won't have to worry about him when he start our new life." Valentine said as he hopped onto the horse's saddle again. He snapped the reins and moved the two again. All Alec could think about was Magnus. He was bleeding out. He was dying. Alec needed to get to him. He wanted to get to him. He wanted Magnus.

Alec continued to cry and sob. All he wanted was Magnus. He prescense, his lips, his tender loving care. Look what had happened to him. All because Alec had a dream and left his tower. Now a man that he had fallen so in love with was in danger of bleeding to death. Alec sobbed into his gag, thinking about how he had killed Magnus, not even listening to the loud stampede sound of horse hooves approaching as Valentine rode them down and away from Idris. Alec stopped to sob when the horse stopped once again. Alec looked up from where he was tied, trying to see what happened. Valentine shoved his head down, making him just look back down at the dirt ground. "Shut up or I'll kill Magnus myself." Valentine whispered to him before looking up front. "Your majesty."

"Get off your horse and show some identification from your kingdom." said a voice that was similar to one that Alec knew that he heard before. But he didn't know from where. Alec felt a sharp shake in his hip and he turned over to where the rope kept him tied up. There was a glow coming from his hip. Alec thought back to the runes. The parabatai rune. His parabatai was here. Prince Jace was here.

Alec heard the groan of what had to be Jace. "Your majesty." called a voice that he also knew. Luke from Clary's estate when Magnus hurt himself. "Are you okay?"

"My... my parabatai bond." he said, making Valentine move his hand backward and gripping Alec's bicep tightly. "It's flaring up. He must be near."

Alec moved forward, against Valentine holding him, and fought his restrains. He yelled into his gag, trying to get Jace or Luke or whoever's attention. It must have worked, because Jace started speaking again. "Who's there?" he asked. "Come of your horse."

"Oh... this?" Valentine said, gripping Alec's bicep tighter so that his nails dug in. "This is just a criminal that I'm bringing in. A wanted fugitive from the kingdom of Edom. I'm bringing him in for a reward from the king."

Jace started to speak again, after Alec groaned hard from the pain of nails digging in. "I won't ask you again. I order you, as the prince of Alicante, to get. Of. Your. Horse."

Valentine's hand went to his sword. Alec screamed, fearing for more lives that didn't believe to be taken. But before Valentine could get up and attack, Alec saw something stick out from Valentine's back. Alec screamed seeing dark blood drip from his back. Valentine fell down to the ground on his back. Dead. Alec finally moved his head and looked up. There was small group of men in armor and on horses. All to Alec's luck, two people he knew were there. Luke and Jace. Jace got off his horse first and walked over to Valentine's dead body. He turned him over with his boot and Alec saw a dagger stick out from it. Jace pulled it out and wiped the dark crimson blood from it on his dark green cape. "Throw his body off the cliff." Jace ordered, walking over to Alec. Some of his guards grabbed Valentine's body and ran off. "It's you. That young man from Clary's estate."

Alec quickly motioned to his restrained hands and ankles with a shake on the saddle he was tied to. Jace nodded and he moved forward. "Hang on." Jace slowly cut the ropes that kept Alec tied to the saddle with the dagger that killed Valentine and helped him down onto the ground below. "Luke." Jace called.

Luke ran over to Alec and him and knelt down, helping untie Alec's ankles while Jace got his wrists. Once Alec was free, he pulled out his gag. Before he could say anything, Jace pulled his shirt up. He looked over his hip, where his parabatai rune was. "By the angel." Luke gasped as he stood. He looked back at the men behind him, who some had returned from be ridding of Valentine. They all went down on one knee, bowing before the lost prince.

"Ale...Alexander." Jace said, smiling. "You're alive. You're alive. We... we found you."

"The king and queen will be so glad that you are alive." Luke said, standing. "We must leave for Idris at once."

"Yes!" Jace cried. "Your parents and siblings will be so happy that you're alive."

"No!" Alec cried, looking back at the woods. "No, I need to... I need to get to Magnus! Please!"

"Magnus?" Luke repeated, raising his eyebrow.

"What happened to Magnus?" Jace asked.

"Valentine." Alec said, shaking his head from the panic and fear that Magnus was dying somewhere. "Valentine... he said that his son... Sebastian, attacked Magnus. He said that he cut his eyes. That he's dying somewhere!"

"I knew that that Sebastian couldn't be trusted." Luke commented. "He's a Morgenstern."

"Please!" Alec begged, tears falling from his face. "Please... if you're my parabatai... please take me to him! He's in danger because of me. Please Prince Jace, I can't let him die... please..."

Jace grabbed Alec's elbows as he started to fall on his knees from the panic. He looked back at his men. "Fan out!" he yelled. "Find Prince Magnus immediately. He's life is in endanger! Go! Now!"

Alec watched as the guards got on their horses and rode off in different directions. "We will find him Prince Alexander, do not worry." Luke said, walking to his horse.

"Alec." Alec said. "It's just Alec."

Luke nodded and he snapped his reins as he rode off. Alec looked up at Jace. "What did you mean... prince? Magnus is a-"

"A prince yes." Jace said. "He's the prince of Edom. It's a terrible kingdom and he's had a terrible childhood. He doesn't let a lot of people know he's a prince. If he was hiding it from you, that means he really cares about you."

"I love him." Alec said, rubbing his reddening wrists. "I need to find him. I need to save him."

"And we will." Jace said. "Hop on your horse. We will find him, don't lose hope."

Alec got onto the horse and he held the reins, remembering when Magnus taught him how to ride one when he hurt his ankle when escaping Johnathan. "Thank you." Alec said as the two started riding fast to find the Edom prince. "Thank you for finding me."

"I've been looking for you for years Alec." Jace said with a smile. "We're parabatai. I will always find you and be on your side."

Alec smiled and rode along side Jace. "Do you have a bow on you?"

* * *

Magnus was shivering in fright and fear. He had been bleeding hard from his eyes, which no longer allowed him to see. His hands had been forced behind him, chained to the huge bark of the tree and wrapped around his chest and neck. Choking him and giving him a lack of air. Making his death quicker. Magnus stopped moving to break free, the wound over his eyes becoming wider if he moved more. Magnus awaited death, thinking about Alexander.

What had happened to him? Was he okay? Was he taken by Valentine? Again? Magnus wanted to cry and sob, but it would just make his bleeding and cut eyes hurt even more than it did already. Magnus kept hearing the sound of wood being carved. He knew that Sebastian was still here. Keeping an eye on him and waiting for the young and glittery man to die. "You know that my real name isn't Sebastian right?" he said out of nowhere, startling Magnus. "It's Johnathan. Had to change it to join the guard in Edom."

"Why don't you just kill me you sadistic son of a bitch?" Magnus cried, his hands shaking so hard from obvious fear of death. "You want be dead, so just get it over with. Please... please stop torturing me and waiting for me to die. Just stab me, throw me in the lake, burn me. But please... get it over with. As my dying wish. As the prince of Edom. Please... please just kill me."

Sebastian, no Johnathan. Johnathan grabbed Magnus' cheek, annoying is already bothered and bleeding eye wound. "I'm just going to watch you die. For ruining my father's plan. This is what you deserve. Prince of Edom or not."

Magnus sobbed, not trying force tears to spill as he shook in the chains that surrounded him to the tree. Magnus felt his heart start to slow and he felt dizzy. Even though he couldn't see the world around him, he felt his surroundings spinning around him. He was dying. He was losing his life. Johnathan laughed and he stepped away from Magnus. Watching him die.

"Hey!" yelled the most beautiful voice in Magnus' life.

Johnathan looked up and an arrow pierced his hand. Johnathan screamed loudly, making Magnus shudder from fear of what the hell was going on. Alec jumped off his horse and immediately ran to Magnus. Jace got off his own horse and ordered his men as they turned to corner and arrived. "Arrest him for treason. Sent him the dungeon in Alicante."

The guards did as they were told as Alec upped Magnus' cheeks. "Oh Magnus..." he gasped. "Why? Why?"

Magnus smiled, relaxing in his restrains. "Oh Alexander." he gasped. "You're... you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay." Alec said as Jace and Luke moved towards him. "I'm never leaving you alone again, not after this. Not after this. I won't leave you again."

"I'm afraid that it's my turn to leave you darling." Magnus sighed as Jace and Luke unlocked the chains tying him. Alec held him as Magnus' head started to fall. Fat tears fell down Alec's face and clutched onto Magnus for dear life.

"No... no... Magnus." Alec cried, holding him. "I'm here now. Things can be different. We can be together now, my prince."

Magnus smiled and he moved his hand, even though he couldn't see Alec. Alec held his hand and moved it to his lips so he could kiss his fingers. Magnus chuckled before his chest heaved up and his breathing stopped. Alec sobbed so hard, moving into Magnus' chest and crying hard into his chest. Jace sighed and he wiped his tears away. He hung his head down low along with Luke as their found prince cried for him.

"Please..." Alec whispered to Magnus silent and still form. "Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone. We just found each other..."

Alec looked up and saw the blood on Magnus' face.

Blood.

Alec looked down at his wrist. He grabbed an arrow from the quiver that Jace had handed him. Jace looked over to him with worry. "Alec..." he called.

"It's okay." Alec said. "Trust me... just trust me." Alec put the head into his wrist and allowed his blood to drip hard onto Magnus' bleeding eyes. "Please work... please work and come back to me."

The wound closed itself after a few moments of bleeding onto Magnus' cut eyes. Alec watched as the blood ran over Magnus' wound and returned his golden skin. Magnus' eyes opened and his beautiful cat eyes looked over at Alec, a bit disoriented. "Alexander?"

"Magnus!" Alec cried, burying his face into his shoulder and hugging him. "Oh Magnus."

Magnus hugged back as soon as he felt Alec on him. Alec let go and pressed their lips together. Magnus did not need to be told otherwise to kiss him back

* * *

 _ **#SaveShadowhunters**_


	10. Happily Ever After

Magnus was holding tightly onto Alec's back as he watched the trees and surroundings roll behind him. He had been stuck in chains without eyesight for over twelve hours. He had never been so scared of the darkness around him before. Not being able to see the sun, the leaves, the trees... Alexander. Magnus was so afraid that he would die blind. Or end up blind for the rest of his life. Until Alexander came. Alexander saved his life. He saved him.

Magnus was now on the back of Alec's horse, tightly clutching his back with his cheek resting on Alec's spine. Alec held the reins of Valentine's horse with one hand and he held Magnus' closed hands in his other. Alec was so happy that Magnus was okay. He cried so hard when he stopped responding and stopped breathing. Alec didn't want to lose him. So he used his angel blood. And his prince came back to him. Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and carried him towards the horse. And they rode together with Jace, Luke and the guards from Alicante.

Alec leaned his head down and kissed Magnus closed hands. "Relax Magnus." he said to him. "You're safe now."

"I'm sorry Alexander. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who I was." Magnus whispered. "That I was a prince. That I was from Edom."

"It's okay Magnus. I know how much you hated your father and the kingdom. You didn't have to tell me anything and I had no right to ask you for the truth. But you know that you never ever have to hide anything from me. I trust you Magnus. I love you."

Magnus smiled. "I love you too."

Alec looked back at the rode ahead of him and continued to ride the horse. Magnus didn't want to close his eyes, but exhaustion from his "death" and fighting hard against the pain of his cut eyes got the better of him. He closed his eyes to rest on Alec's back. The lost prince was warm and inviting and very comforting to rest on. Jace started to slow his horse down to catch up to Alec. "Alec." he called to him, keeping one eye on him and one on the road. "How's Magnus?"

Alec looked back at Magnus and saw that he was resting his newly healed eyes on him. Alec smiled and he tightened his grip on the hands Magnus was holding his stomach with. "He's fine." he said. "He just needs rest."

"That's good." Jace said. "When we get to the Idris palace, we'll call for our physician and he'll get some rest, shelter and food. And what you did for him back there. That was pretty selfless of you."

"I love him. I would do anything for him." Alec said, rubbing circles on the back of Magnus' palms. "When I get to the Idris palace... will my parents accept me?"

"Of course they will. They've been waiting for you for twenty one years. Your siblings will be even more excited to see you."

"I have siblings?" Alec asked with an excited smile. "I always wanted to have siblings. How many do I have?"

"Two. Your sister's name is Isabelle and your brother's name is Max. But they're the best. They'll love you."

Alec smiled and he continued riding with Jace towards Idris. They rode towards the entrance to the palace and Alec looked up at the palace, with worry in his eyes. He gripped Magnus' hands tighter. Jace saw his worry and he gave him a smile. "Don't worry Alec." he said. "They'll love you. You're their son." Jace looked over to the guards that were approaching him and his guards. "I request a presence with the king, queen, prince and princess. I... I found Prince Alexander."

The guards made eye contact with each other and nodded. One of them ran off inside the palace. "Anything else Prince Jace?" the guard asked.

"We rescued Prince Magnus of Edom." Alec said, gesturing to the resting man behind him. "He needs rest and a bed."

The guard nodded and approached Alec's horse as Jace went down and off his horse. Alec pulled Magnus over into his arms and he moved over to the guard. "Take care of him please." Alec said, placing Magnus in his arms. The guard carried Magnus away. "Luke, take my guards to Clary's estate. Let Clary take care of them until I'm done." Jace said, walking over to Alec. "Follow me."

Alec nodded and he followed Jace inside the castle. The art around him was beautiful. The palace looked beautiful enough to be raised in. Jace led him towards a huge door and he pushed it open a little bit. "They're right here." Jace said. "Don't worry about a thing. Just be you. They'll love you."

Alec sighed and he rubbed his wrists that had only been recently untied. He moved his hair out of his face and he looked over at his parabatai. "How do I look?" he asked.

Jace smiled. "You look like a prince."

Alec cleared his throat and opened the door. It was a long hall that lead to two thrones seated up. The throne room. There were two people seated on the thrones. There were two other people standing near them, one younger than the others. Alec licked his lips and he held his right wrist. He slowly walked up to them. Robert and Maryse stood up from their thrones and Izzy put a hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

Maryse walked up to Alec first and she touched his cheek. Alec looked at her. Their eyes were the same. Maryse smiled as tears fell down her face. "Alexander." she cried, moving forward and pulling the young boy in his arms. Alec hugged her back, tears falling down his eyes. Robert moved to him and hugged him close as well. Alec was crying hard in their arms. "Oh son." Robert said, letting him go and cupping his cheeks in his hands. He held his wrists and looked at the red of the wrists were he was restrained. "What happened to you?"

"My kidnapper was a man named Valentine." Alec said.

"Valentine kidnapped you?" asked Izzy, walking over to him.

Alec looked over to her and he smiled. "Isabelle." he cried, running over to her and crashing her into a hug as well. Izzy hugged back, crying into his shoulder and the crook of his neck. Izzy rubbed the back of her head and he smiled.

"Oh Alexander." Izzy said, letting her go and holding his elbow. "We've been looking for you forever."

"I'm so glad I came back." Alec said, before looking back at his mother and father.

"But I still don't... we still don't understand." Izzy said, gesturing Max to come closer. "Why would Valentine keep you hostage for all these years. What did he want from you?"

"He didn't hurt you?" Max's young voice called. "Did he Alexander?"

Alec smiled and he went down on one knee, holding Max's shoulder before hugging him. "Let me tell you how everything went down."

Alec stood up with his little brother in his arms as he told the story of his kidnapping and his life with Valentine. About how he escaped. About how he met Magnus. About how he found out he was a prince. Once he was finished, his newfoud family was in tears. They all pulled him in a tight group hug and Alec begun to hug in their arms. "Oh Alec." Maryse said, remembering that Alec said he preferred to be called Alec than Alexander. Mostly because only Magnus called him Alexander. "You're safe now. You're safe now and you're home."

"With us." Izzy said, kissing his temple.

"We'll keep you safe now." Robert said. "He might be dead, but rest assured, we will not let anyone else hurt you."

"Or Magnus." Izzy said with a wink. "I might have only known you for twenty minutes but I know that you're in love with him."

"At least you're happy." Robert said, patting his son on the back.

"Will you leave us again Alec?" Max asked. "You won't leave again, right?"

"Of course not." Alec said. "I'm a Lightwood. I'm staying here for good now."

The king and queen smiled again before everyone in the room burst into tears.

* * *

Izzy led Alec from the throne room towards the guest room hall, where Magnus must have been resting. "It's so awful." she said as she walked. "You in a tower for twenty one years of your life. How did you manage?"

"Valentine didn't hurt me." Alec told his sister. "He just manipulated me to think that I was his son and that the world outside my tower was nothing but danger."

"Speaking of son." Izzy said, turning the hall. "I'll make sure that Jace gives Johnathan, Sebastian or whatever the hell is name is, gets a punishment for hurting you and Magnus."

"Thank you Izzy. That means a lot to me."

Izzy walked up to a door and she smiled. "He should be in here. I know because when guest rooms are occupied, they have a red sign hang from the door."

Alec smiled. The two stood in silence before moving forward and hugging again. "Alec?" Izzy called.

"Yes Izzy?" Alec said, knowing that Izzy had also asked to be called a nickname.

"Nothing it's just... I love you. You're my brother after all." she said, rubbing her skin his chest.

Alec smiled and let her go. He kissed her forehead and patted her cheek. "I love you. I've always loved you, even if we just met."

Izzy chuckled and adjusted her long hair. "Go ahead. Go see Magnus."

Alec nodded and waved Izzy off as she walked off, very hesitantly. Alec looked over and opened the door. Magnus was in the bed, drinking a cup of what smelled like tea. Magnus looked up as soon as the door opened and his eyes lit up. "Alexander!" he cried.

Alec ran over to his bedside and pulled him into a kiss. Magnus kissed his back, leaning back into the pillow and allowing Alec to pull himself on the bed and stand over him. "I love you Magnus." Alec said. "I love you so much. I love you so much. So so much my prince."

Magnus smiled and threw the cup to the side, not caring that it broke on the ground and only a few drops of the tea fell on the hardwood floor. "I love you Alexander. I love you... tower boy."

"Really?" Alec said, laughing along with Magnus.

"Yes." Magnus said. "Now please kiss me."

Alec obliged, leaning in and kissing Magnus slowly and passionately. The two stayed in that room, making love to each other and kissing every single part of their bodies and learning more about one another. "Magnus..." Alec called in the middle of the night, when the two spooned in bed together, naked under the covers of the bed.

"Yes Alexander." Magnus replied, holding Alec's hands in his.

"After tonight... everything will change for me. I'll be a prince and everything I ever knew will be thrown out the window." Alec said. "I just wanted to ask you... will you still be here. With me. Will you stay with me even when I start being a prince?"

Magnus turned over and kissed Alec's lips in a peck. "Of course I will. I'm not leaving you Alexander. Not now. Now ever. I love you so much tower prince."

"I love you too." Alec said, kissing him again.

* * *

 _Six Months Later..._

Alec looked out at the tower were he had previously been a hostage for for twenty one years. He looked up at the tall tower where he had grown up. Where he took his first steps. Where he learned to read and write. Where he learned to paint. Where he saw the lanterns from his tower window. Things had changed so much for him. He became a prince. He learned how to be a diplomat. He left his tower forever and discovered the world around him and surrounded the tower. He met and started to know his siblings. He fell in love.

Everything changed for Alec. He used to thing that he would die in that tower. The same tower where he first met and fell in love with the glittery Magnus Bane. Alec smiled weakly and he put his hands behind him, still staring up at his old home. Alec used to be a prisoner. But know... he was a prince. A prince of Idris. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Alexander?"

Alec forgot his thoughts about his changed life and he turned over to look behind him and saw that Magnus, his Magnus, and his horse were approaching him. Magnus was dressed in elegant white clothing and a white fur cape. There was a golden crown on his head that matched the golden glitter on his eyelids. Alec always thought that the man was beautiful. But seeing him in gorgeous white and gold made Alec want to carry him in arms and make love to him in their bed at the Idris palace. Magnus looked over at Alec, who was standing near the cobblestone tower and got off his horse. "What are you doing here sweetheart?" Alec asked, grabbing Magnus' cheeks and kissing him as soon as he was close enough.

"Looking for you of course." Magnus said. "I was worried when Izzy said that you headed out for some air. Especially today. What are you doing here at your old tower?"

"I was just... thinking about all the memories." Alec said, looking back up at the tower. "I mean... I grew up in that tower. Even though everything that I knew was a lie... I still have a love for this place. Not the person that kept me here... but the tower itself."

Magnus smiled and adjusted Alec's own white blazer. He was dressed in a white suit with a blazer and suit with a golden crown perched on his head that matched Magnus' perfectly. "I wouldn't want you to ruin your perfectly white suit. You look like an angel times ten in it." Magnus said with a smile. "So Alexander... what do you want to do about the tower?"

Alec looked back up and he smiled. "I talked to my parents and the guards. They're not going to tear it down, but their going to renovate it. Make it another palace."

Magnus raised his eyebrow and he looked back up at the cobblestone tower. "Why would to need another palace Alexander?"

"For us to live in after the wedding." Alec said with a smile.

"Prince Alexander Lightwood! Did you just ask me to move into a palace with you?" Magnus asked with a smile, jumping up and down a bit like a kid.

"Yes!" Alec said, sweeping Magnus off his feet and swinging him around in the air. Magnus chucked as he held Alec's neck and Alec looked at his beautiful face and eyes. Alec put his down and kissed him. Magnus kissed back, desperately wanting to taste his lips and feel his skin on his neck. When the two let go, four minutes had passed and they were both out of breath. Magnus went on his tip toes to adjust Alec's tipped crown when they swung in the air. "There." he said with a smile. "Now come on. I don't want to be late to your wedding."

"To our wedding Magnus." Alec corrected, moving to take his hand in his.

Magnus smiled and he saw Alec's ears turn red from the blush. "Same difference."

Alec laughed and looked back up at the tall tower one last time. He turned back, got on his horse and rode out of the woods with Magnus' hand in his. And he never looked back on what his life used to be like in that tower. His life was different now. With someone he loved. And Prince Alexander Lightwood was ready to live happily ever after.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 ** _I really, really enjoyed writing this story. I love Malec Fairytale AU's, so let me know what other fairytales I should make for Magnus and Alec. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and hope you take the time to follow, favorite the story and me. Ciao for now._**

 ** _#SaveShadowhunters_**


End file.
